Et Pote Potty passa par là
by PirateOfHogwart
Summary: Slash HPDM. Fic en 2 chapitres plus épilogue. La conscience de Harry est déjantée et a des idées extrêmement bizarres ... Vraiment ? Rating M : scènes légèrements citronnées. reviews acceptées.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : La base de cette histoire ne m'appartient pas. Les personnages, lieux et autres sont la propriété de J.K Rowling je ne fais que gâcher son œuvre en y greffant un scénario de mon invention.

Auteur : Pirate OfHogwart, donc moi.

Rating : M donc R pour les anciens c'est à dire : comporte des scènes explicites (lemon) pouvant choquer les personnes les plus jeunes.

Spoilers : Tomes I-II-III-IV-V

Pairing : Harry Potter/Drago Malefoy

Genre : Romance et peut-être Humour (sait-on jamais)

Note : Cette histoire comporte un slash yaoi, donc une relation entre hommes. De plus, il y est question de relations sexuelles. Si cela ne vous plait pas, ne lisez pas. En fait si vous n'aimez pas cela, je ne vois pas pourquoi vous êtes sur cette fiction …

Synopsis : La conscience complètement indépendante de Harry a des idées aberrantes … Vraiment ?

Paroles précédées de « £ » échange mental entre Harry et sa conscience. _En italique_ : la conscience de Harry.

Paroles précédées de « $ » paroles normales, entre personnages.

Ceci est une fiction en 2 chapitres. Je rajouterais peut-être un épilogue mais rien n'est moins sûr.

Bonne lecture !

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**POV Harry :**

**C'était une froide journée de novembre. Le ciel était gris, les murs étaient gris, les cours ennuyants à mourir et mes amis complètement ennuyeux. Mon monde était désespérément gris. Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs semaines que ma vivacité, ma joie de vivre s'étaient enfuies. On aurait pu entendre dire, dans le monde Moldu, que je déprimais. Non pas que la déprime n'existait pas chez les sorciers ; mais la plupart utilisait dans ce cas là une variante de la potion d'Allégresse. Je le savais pour l'avoir essayée. Je pouvais dire que sur moi, elle avait autant d'effet qu'Hermione a de risque de rater ses ASPICs. C'est à dire absolument aucun. Vraiment désespérant. **

**Mes amis ne s'étaient rendu compte de rien. Et bons Gryffondors qu'ils étaient, ils ne cherchaient pas à voir plus loin que ce qu'on pouvait leur montrer. J'avais compris cela il y a peu de temps : tout le monde portait un masque. Et moi également. De là la raison de ma déprime. J'avais voulu laisser tomber mon masque et me découvrir enfin. Savoir pourquoi j'avais toujours cette sensation de ne pas être moi-même.**

**Mon introspection n'avait pas été vaine. Je ne savais pas si c'était une bonne ou une mauvaise chose, mais j'avais appris quelque chose d'essentiel sur moi-même. J'étais gay. Je préférais les hommes. J'étais perdu. Cela faisait plus d'un mois que j'en avais conscience. Et un mois que je désespérais. Les autres ne l'accepteraient jamais. Et Ron … je n'osais imaginer sa réaction. Je me sentais sale. J'étais anormal. Ce n'était pas normal … Un homme doit aimer une femme, non ? Oui, ça avait toujours été ainsi. Pourquoi moi ? Je ne pouvais pas être … gay ! **

_**£ Je crois plutôt que tu ne veux pas être gay, et c'est totalement différent**_

**Voici la petite voix de ma conscience. Envahissante et agaçante, mais souvent ses théories se tenaient. Depuis que Ron et Hermione sortaient ensemble, il m'arrivait fréquemment d'avoir de longues conversations avec Mattew –ma conscience-, je lui avais donné un nom, après tout je n'étais plus à une bizarrerie près.**

**£ Je ne veux pas et ne peux pas être gay, c'est tout.**

_**£ Ah oui ? Et pourquoi cela ?**_

**£ Je suis sorti avec Cho.**

_**£ Et tu n'as pas aimé.**_

**£ Je fantasme sur des filles.**

_**£ Donc quand tu fixes les fesses des joueurs dans les vestiaires c'est purement platonique. Tu n'as d'ailleurs jamais aucune réaction.**_

**£ Je suis un ado bourré d'hormones. Je ne fais que penser. Ça ne veut rien dire.**

_**£ Mais bien sûr. Et tu te retourne sur le passage de Malefoy mais ça ne veut rien dire.**_

**£ Je ne me retourne pas sur son passage !**

_**£ Harry pas la peine de mentir je suis dans ta tête, tu te rappelles ?**_

**£ Hmm …**

_**£ Donc tu es attiré par les garçons et par Malefoy en particulier.**_

**$ Mais tu racontes n'importe quoi ! **

**Fin POV Harry**

Tellement absorbé par sa double réflexion, Harry n'avait pas remarqué qu'il s'était exprimé à voix haute et que ses deux camarades le fixaient. Quand il les regarda, suspect, il vit Hermione arborer un grand sourire et Ron froncer les sourcils. « Mais qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? »

$ Oui. (H)

$ J'avais raison ! Tu vois Ron, même Harry le dit ! (Hm)

$ Mais enfin … (R)

$ Arrêtes de toujours me contredire ! Tu l'as bien entendu. (Hm)

$ Oui mais … (R)

$ Harry, répètes lui qu'il a tord. (Hm)

$ Et bien euh … oui, Hermione a raison. (H)

$ … Et ben ça alors. (R)

$ Quoi ? (H)

$ J'aurais jamais cru que tu pourrais un jour faire cela. Aller faire la paix avec la fouine pour encourager l'entente entre Maisons … (R)

**------------------------------------------------------------**

Stupide. Il était incroyablement et infiniment stupide. Regarder les fesses de Malefoy était une chose. Devoir faire la paix avec lui en était une autre. Et impossible de se désister : Ron avait lancé l'information dans la salle commune et Harry, bien malgré lui, s'était retrouvé au cœur d'un pari. La somme était, de plus, vraiment conséquente. Au moins 300 Gallions d'après Dean qui avait été nommé trésorier. Si jamais Harry ne parvenait pas à pactiser avec le Serpentard, ses deux amis lui feraient la peau, ayant chacun misé la plupart de leurs économies sur cette option.

Désormais, en plus de ses questions existentielles, il devait trouver de quelle façon approcher Malefoy.

_£ Comme si ça te déplaisait tellement ! _

£ C'est Malefoy. Celui-qui-m'a-pourrit-la-vie-pendant-6-ans.

_£ C'est Malefoy, Celui-qui-t'a-sauvé-la-vie-l'année-dernière._

£ Il ne l'a pas fait exprès

_£ Oui, c'est vrai. Il s'est jeté sur toi, non pardon il est tombé sur toi complètement par hasard alors que tu allais te prendre un Adava et, sans le faire exprès, il t'a poussé hors de la trajectoire et a absorbé le choc avec un bouclier semi-physique. Oui, c'était simplement une coïncidence._

£ Il … il n'a pas fait cela.

_£ Si tu as Alzheimer, pas moi. Il a fait ça._

£ Il est toujours le même gosse de riche, prétentieux, suffisant, arrogant et sournois.

_£ Que voilà le retour des beaux préjugés ! _

£ Ce sont des constatations !

_£ Depuis combien de temps n'as-tu pas fait attention aux actes de Malefoy ?_

£ J'en sais rien, je ne l'ai pas vu depuis …

_£ Non non, pas vu, fais attention._

£ … Depuis la rentrée.

_£ Et bien moi, ton inconscient, je l'ai fait._

£ Mais oui, j'y crois. Tu ne peux pas voir ce que je ne vois pas.

_£ Peut-être, mais j'analyse des choses auxquelles tu ne portes pas attention._

£ Viens en au fait.

_£ Malefoy semble beaucoup plus sympathique depuis que Face-de-Serpent-Albinos-Déterré et son père sont morts. _

£ Malefoy et sympathique ne peuvent pas se trouver dans la même phrase sans négation.

_£ Et pourtant je l'ai dit._

£ Mattew tu es fatiguant.

_£ Oui mais je suis toi. Donc tu es fatiguant._

£ Oh tais toi, je vais avoir mal à la tête.

Harry se leva de son lit après cette éprouvante conversation avec lui-même. Il se prépara rapidement et s'arma pour la première phase du plan qu'ils avaient passé la nuit à concocter, Ron, Hermione et lui. Ce plan était plutôt simple, la simplicité toujours bienvenue, mais toutefois prévu dans les détails. En premier lieu, il devait repérer les habitudes de Malefoy, ses amis, ce qu'il aimait faire. En bref, il devait l'espionner. Ensuite, grâce à ce qu'il aurait appris, il pourrait l'approcher sans le braquer. A partir de là, il ferait son possible pour être amical.

_£ Et ne pas lui sauter dessus_

£ Je t'ai dit de te taire, ça tient toujours.

_£ Il faut bien qu'il y ait quelqu'un pour dire les choses comme elles sont._

£ Mattew …

_£ Harry …_

£ Laissons tomber.

Harry, une fois totalement prêt, descendit déjeuner. Hermione lui avait dit que leur cible mangeait tous les matins à 7h30 sauf le dimanche, où il descendait à 9h. Le Gryffondor se présenta à la Grande Salle à 7h45. Malefoy était attablé et mangeait tranquillement ses toasts enduits de confiture de cerises françaises cent pour cent biologiques. Comment savait-il cela ? Ginny faisait partie du fan-club de Malefoy ; quand Ron avait su cela il avait failli tomber en syncope et ils avaient aussi été à deux doigts d'appeler les Aurors pour assurer la sécurité de Malefoy mais heureusement Hermione avait pu le calmer ; et leur avait gentiment délivré quelques informations après qu'ils aient juré de ne pas s'en servir contre lui.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Harry mangeait tout en observant le Serpentard. Il avait certes une prestance et une autorité naturelle, des yeux pénétrants et pourtant tellement mystérieux, une bouche fine et un visage de sculpture grecque, mais pourquoi tant de filles étaient tellement obsédées par lui ? Bien sûr il était beau, mais ce n'était tout de même pas le seul mâle de Poudlard à être agréable à regarder.

_£ Ah bon ? Tu as fait une étude comparative ?_

£ … Tu me fatigues vraiment.

_£ Tu ne dors pas assez. Ça doit être à cause de ces rêves que tu fais. _

£ Tais-toi !

Ces fameux rêves étaient en effet plutôt … prenants. Il arrivait fréquemment au brun de se réveiller en sueur, haletant et pas totalement détendu. La seule chose dont il se souvenait, c'était deux yeux gris assombris par un voile et une sensation de vide et de manque énorme. Mattew avait sa théorie, évidemment, et c'était certainement la plus farfelue qu'il ait jamais entendue.

_£ Quoi ? Mais pas du tout ! Je soutiens que tu rêves de Malefoy, et que tu ne lui veux pas de mal du tout, si tu me comprends._

£ Stupide

_£ Crétin aveugle_

£ Conscience attardée

_£ Binoclard coincé_

£ Esprit dérangé, pervers et obsédé

_£ Face de bouse de dragon à la diète_

£ Veracrasse croisé avec le produit de la reproduction de Crabbe et Goyle

_£ … Je sais : fond de caleçon de Rusard !_

£ Je préfère être un fond de caleçon que de fantasmer sur Mac Go et Dumbledore en petite tenue dansant le tango.

_£ Ridicule. Je te réponds Severus Rogue aimable et propre._

£ Eh tu triches ! On n'a pas le droit à la science-fiction !

_£ On s'en fout, Malefoy te regardes étrangement, manges !_

Harry baissa prestement les yeux vers son porridge et l'avala consciencieusement. Quand il vit le Serpentard sortir, il fit semblant de traîner à table puis, après 2/3 minutes, sortit de la Grande Salle calmement. Il sortit la Carte des maraudeurs de sa poche et l'activa, voyant ainsi que Malefoy était à l'étage du dessus, en train de marcher. Grâce à la carte et à sa mémoire –surtout la carte en fait- il se retrouva à quelques pas de la statue de Prosper Deloisolon, créateur de la potion du même nom. Harry, se demandant pourquoi Malefoy s'était soudainement arrêté sans raison apparente, se risqua à jeter un œil dans l'angle. Ce qu'il vit alors lui donna l'air d'un idiot complet pendant 3 bonnes minutes.

Drago Malefoy, le Prince des Serpentards, était en train de se coller de manière significative à … un autre homme ! D'après la couleur de ses manches, ce devait être un Poufsouffle. Mais pourquoi n'avait-il pas vu qu'il n'était pas seul ? Jetant un coup d'œil à sa carte, il remarqua que les deux étiquettes étaient quasiment superposées. Cela supposait que les deux garçons devaient être _très proches_. Sa première réaction fut de vouloir partir et les laisser à leur affaire. Mais sa curiosité –purement scientifique- fut la plus forte. Il s'installa dans l'angle, de façon à pouvoir les observer sans être, lui, repéré.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Malefoy se frottait lascivement au Poufsouffle qui gémissait dans la bouche du Serpentard. Ses mains étaient posées sur les fesses du blond et le rapprochaient encore plus de lui. La jambe de Malefoy vint frotter contre l'entrejambe du garçon châtain, dans un but très clair. Harry entendit rapidement ce-dernier supplier le Serpentard : « s'il te plaît Malefoy, plus … plus … s'il te plaît … s'il te plaît ». Malefoy se contentait de maintenir ses mouvements, sans en faire plus, ni moins. Quand le Poufsouffle voulut entraîner sa main vers son bas-ventre, Malefoy le bloqua contre le mur.

$ **Je** décide ce que **je** fais, compris ? (DM)

$ Ou … oui. Mais je t'en prie … touches moi. (Poufsouffle)

$ Te toucher ? … Comme cela ?

Le Serpentard avait fait glisser sa main entre eux deux et frôlait désormais le désir de l'autre qui déformait son pantalon. « Oui … encore … s'il te plaît … encore ». D'une main qui parut très habile à Harry, Malefoy fit tomber le pantalon à terre et glissa dans le boxer du Poufsouffle qui poussa un gémissement sourd, arquant le dos dans le but d'augmenter le contact. Le blond commença par faire de lents mouvements, qui s'accélérèrent en même temps que la respiration de l'autre. Celui-ci finit par exploser et Malefoy, sortant sa baguette de sa poche, lança le sort de nettoyage.

Alors que le Poufsouffle commençait à lui enlever son pantalon, à genoux devant lui, l'armure derrière laquelle Harry s'était dissimulé résonna d'un long bruit clair. Malefoy tourna immédiatement la tête et scruta les environs d'un œil vif. Puis il s'arrêta et s'avança rapidement vers la fameuse armure.

« Oh merde ! Merde, merde et merde ! C'est pas vrai ! ». Harry, tout en courant, jurait mentalement. Dans sa fuite précipitée, après qu'il ait malencontreusement heurté l'armure, il avait oublié un dossier. Un dossier rouge vif où il avait regroupé tout ce qui concernait la guérison des blessures causées par la magie noire. Et qui serait le premier soupçonné de chercher un tel remède ? Lui. Ce n'était pas la seule raison de son état de nerf.

_£ C'est sûr, je te trouve très « tendu » soudainement._

£ Les hormones

_£ Elles s'appellent Drago Malefoy tes hormones ?_

£ Arrêtes avec lui ! Je ne suis pas … troublé par Malefoy !

_£ Et c'est pour cela que tu n'as pas réagi du tout quand tu as vu ce qu'il faisait à ce garçon._

£ C'est uniquement parce que je suis un adolescent en manque.

_£ Harry … ce serait plus simple si tu arrêtais de te voiler la face. Ce n'est pas honteux d'avoir envie de Malefoy._

£ De toutes façons il n'est pas libre, donc la question est close.

_£ Qui sait ?_

£ Merlin comment je vais faire pour lui parler normalement après ça ? Surtout s'il sait que je l'ai vu !

_£ Harry … tu ne lui as jamais parlé normalement._

£ Alors ça va.

Harry rentra dans sa salle commune et fit son rapport à Hermione qui l'attendait dans un coin de la pièce, à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes, et même des Oreilles à Rallonge de Weasley & Weasley. Il lui livra bien évidemment une version complètement modifiée de l'histoire, ne voulant pas s'attirer les foudres d'un Ron Weasley en colère ou pire, d'une Hermione en colère qu'il soit tombé dans un profond coma.

Ainsi, pendant plusieurs jours, Harry suivit le Serpentard dans la majorité de ses déplacements, à son insu. Il avait appris que son anniversaire était dans la semaine et il s'était posé la question de ce qu'il pourrait faire à cette occasion. Et l'idée était venue de Ginny. Elle lui avait suggéré de lui offrir son amitié, celle qu'il lui avait refusée des années auparavant. Cette idée avait plu à Harry. Il enverrait une lettre le matin, lui donnerait rendez-vous dans l'après-midi et lui parlerait. La base de la discussion avait été préparée par Hermione et Ron et c'était complètement sûr. Ou presque.

Quand ce fameux matin du quinze avril arriva, Harry constata avec effroi que des dizaines de lettres étaient adressées au Serpentard et se dit que la sienne allait se perdre dans la masse. Il ne le vit pas glisser une enveloppe, son enveloppe, discrètement dans son sac. Voyant déjà son plan à l'eau, il se résigna à aller en cours.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Le cours de Mac Gonagall était commencé depuis une vingtaine de minutes quand il reçut un mot sur la tête. Curieux, il le déplia sous la table. Son cœur eut un sursaut à la vue de l'écriture grise, fine et élégante qui composait les trois mots : « Je viendrais Potter ». Cette écriture, il la connaissait pour l'avoir vue lors d'une correction de groupe, organisée par Lupin quelques jours auparavant. C'était celle de Malefoy.

Surpris, Harry releva la tête du parchemin et se retourna furtivement. Malefoy regardait le professeur et semblait totalement désintéressé par le cours de celle-ci. Quand il remarqua que le Gryffondor le regardait, il le fixa dans les yeux et lui fit un clin d'œil en arborant un air coquin. Harry rougit et baissa les yeux vers ses notes. Hermione aperçut le regard que le Serpentard lançait à son ami ; la réaction de ce dernier et en tira rapidement des conclusions, son visage trahissant sa recherche. Elle ne put cependant parler à Harry, toutes ses tentatives étant tuées dans l'œuf par la vigilance extrême de Mac Gonagall.

Plus la journée avançait, plus Harry était nerveux. Pourquoi avait-il répondu cela, et bien sûr, comment avait-il fait pour savoir que c'était lui derrière la lettre, pourtant anonyme ? Cela restait un mystère. L'inquiétude de Harry portait surtout sur les évènements qui s'étaient déroulés quelques jours auparavant. Est-ce que Malefoy avait fait le rapprochement entre le dossier et lui ? Si oui, que ferait-il ? Depuis qu'il l'avait vu en compagnie de l'autre garçon, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à ce qu'il avait surpris et se maudissait d'avoir autant réagi –et de continuer de réagir- à cette scène. Il n'avait d'ailleurs de cesse de rougir lorsqu'il veniat à croiser le Poufsouffle, Jubal Creed d'après Dean.

A dix-huit heures, trois heures avant le rendez-vous avec Malefoy, Harry tournait en rond dans la salle commune comme un Gryffondor en cage, exaspérant Hermione qui tentait d'apprendre par-cœur _Thèses et hypothèses sur l'efficacité de la graine d'orchidée baveuse pilée dans les potions contre les blessures causées par un animal magique_ mais aussi Ron qui, comme à son habitude, venait tout juste de commencer son devoir d'enchantement (« Comment réussir un sortilège d'assemblage » en deux parchemins taille standard) qui était à rendre pour le lendemain. Agacés de la voir ainsi inactif, et surtout de ne pas pouvoir travailler tranquillement, ils s'interrompirent et crièrent simultanément :

$ Harry ! (Hm)

Ce dernier sursauta à l'entente de son nom ainsi hurlé

$ Quoi ? (H)

$ Pourrais-tu, s'il te plaît, avoir l'obligeance de cesser de tourner autour de cette table et d'user ce pauvre sol de pierre qui ne t'a rien fait ! (R)

$ Tu pourrais t'asseoir et faire tes devoirs par exemple. (Hm)

$ … D'accord. (H)

Harry s'assit et commença regarder ce qu'il avait encore à faire. Il sortit deux livres de potion et se mit à la rédaction des éléments susceptibles de convenir pour créer ou améliorer une potion contre les brûlures. Au bout de dix minutes, Hermione l'interrompit une nouvelle fois.

$ Harry ! Arrêtes avec ton pied ! (Hm)

$ Mais qu'est-ce que tu as ? On dirait que tu as un rendez-vous secret … Attends … Ce n'est quand même pas … (R)

$ Quoi ? (H)

$ C'est ce soir que tu dois parler à Malefoy, non ? (R)

$ Euh … oui. (H)

$ C'est ce qui te stresse ? Mais c'est idiot ! (R)

$ … Disons que … Je ne vous ai pas tout raconté. (H)

$ Et bien vas-y, nous t'écoutons. (Hm)

$ C'est que (H)

$ Il n'y a personne tu peux y aller. (Hm)

$ D'accord. Jeudi, lorsque j'ai suivi Malefoy, j'ai pensé qu'il irait dans sa salle commune directement après avoir mangé. Je n'ai donc pas pris ma cape. Seulement, il a commencé à prendre des couloirs peu fréquentés et cela m'ont intrigué. Quand il s'est enfin arrêté, j'ai voulu savoir pourquoi il avait choisi cet endroit désert, et surtout pourquoi il était là. J'ai donc jeté un coup d'œil. (H)

$ Et ? (Hm)

$ Il n'était pas seul. (H)

$ Tu as surpris Malefoy avec une fille ? (R)

$ Non … Pas vraiment. (H)

$ Comment cela ? (Hm)

$ Il était bien en train d'embrasser quelqu'un. Mais ce n'était pas une fille. (H)

$ Mimi Geignarde ? (R)

$ Ron ! Ne dis pas de bêtises ! Harry, Malefoy est gay ? (Hm)

$ Je pense bien que oui. (H)

$ Mais qu'est-ce que ça peut faire que la fouine soit heureuse ? (R)

$ Ronald tu es désespérant. Malefoy n'est pas joyeux, il est homosexuel. (Hm)

$ … Malefoy ? … Gay ? (R)

$ Oui. (H)

Harry attendait la réaction de son ami avec fébrilité. Il savait Hermione d'une grande tolérance mais n'avait aucune idée de la question chez les sorciers et même chez les Weasley. Quand le rouquin explosa de rire, il fut soulagé. Puis intrigué. Et enfin inquiet parce que Ron ne s'arrêtait pas de rire, ni de rougir et ne semblait pas vouloir se décider à respirer.

$ On peut savoir ce qui te fait rire ainsi ? (Hm)

$ Ha ha … Malefoy aime … les hommes ! … Ha ha … Le grand Malefoy, Princes des Serpentards et … ha ha … poursuivit par toutes les filles de l'école est gay ! C'est trop ! Ha ha ! (R)

$ Ça ne te dérange pas. (H)

$ Absolument pas ! Tout comme le fait que Harry fantasme sur Malefoy ne me dérange pas. (R)

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Blanc. Vide. On s'attendait presque à voir l'image se figer et une petite voix surgir de nulle part et dire « Notre programme est momentanément interrompu pour cause de problèmes techniques. Veuillez-nous excuser du dérangement. » Hermione était sans-voix, une des premières fois depuis de longues années. Ron réfléchissait à ce qui avait bien pu provoquer un tel silence tandis que Harry … Harry s'entraînait à se faire le plus petit possible, se tassant sur son siège en espérant disparaître sous les livres, les parchemins et la couche de poussière. Enfin Hermione sortit de sa stupeur et se tourna immédiatement vers le brun.

$ C'est vrai ça ? Tu … sur Malefoy ? (Hm)

$ Euh je … enfin non pas vraiment mais euh … ouiunpeu mais … (H)

$ Harry ne t'inquiètes pas on a très bien compris ce qu'il en était. (R)

$ On ? (H)

$ Bah … les gars du dortoir. (R)

$ Hein ! (H)

$ « Oh Drago ! Oui, oui encore ! Ooooh ! » (R)

$ Oh non … (H)

Harry était mortifié. Ainsi Ron avait eu connaissance avant que lui ne se l'avoue de son attirance pour le Serpentard blond.

$ Mais qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? (H)

$ Le draguer ! (R)

$ … Ron. On parle bien du même Malefoy ? Celui que tu détestes ; Que tu veux frapper dès que tu le vois ? (Hm)

$ Oui. (R)

$ Je ne comprends plus rien. (Hm)

$ Je ne suis pas si obtus ! Arrêtez de me prendre pour un idiot intolérant ! J'ai bien vu que Malefoy n'était plus le même et s'il plaît à Harry alors je vais devoir essayer de l'accepter. (R)

$ Tu m'impressionnes. (Hm)

$ Je dirais même plus, tu m'impressionnes. (H)

$ Mais redevenons sérieux. (Hm)

$ J'étais sérieux tu sais. Si jamais tu veux séduire Malefoy, je t'aiderai du mieux que je peux. (R)

$ Je n'ai rien contre mais … pourquoi ? (H)

$ Parce que tu es comme mon frère ! (R)

$ Merci Ron. (H)

$ Bon alors, si j'ai bien compris, on modifie le plan ? (Hm)

$ Et bien (H)

$ A la couleur de tes joues ça veut dire oui. Préparons « l'Opération Séduction à Serpentard ». (Hm)

Harry n'aurait pas pu être plus heureux. Ses deux amis le comprenaient, l'aimaient et l'aidaient même à approcher celui que son corps semblait désirer.

_£ C'est un euphémisme._

£ Pourquoi cela ?

_£ Pourquoi tu ne veux pas t'avouer tes sentiments ?_

£ Je désire Malefoy.

_£ Tu aimes Malefoy._

£ Non !

_£ Si !_

£ Non.

_£ Si _

£ Non !

_£ Non_

£ Si !

_£ J'avais raison !_

£ Pff tu as triché.

_£ D'accord, tu vas répondre à mes questions par oui ou non, et je veux la première réponse qui arrive ; ne réfléchis pas s'il te plaît._

£ Ok je vais essayer.

_£ Tu aimes la glace au chocolat ?_

£ Oui

_£ Veux-tu retourner chez les Dursley ?_

£ Non !

_£ Poudlard est la meilleure école ?_

£ Oui

_£ Ron est-il un Weasley ?_

£ Oui

_£ Hermione est une Sang Pur ?_

£ Non

_£ Dumbledore est fou ?_

£ Oui

_£ Rogue se lave ?_

£ Non

_£ Tu aimes Malefoy ?_

£ Ou …

_£ Tu l'as dit Harry, ne le retiens pas._

£ Amoureux de Malefoy … Je ne comprends pas comment ça a pu arriver.

_£ Je ne peux pas t'éclairer sur ce point là._

... A suivre

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu, n'oubliez pas la petite review pour l'auteur ! La suite arrivera quand je le déciderais (elle est déjà toute prête hé hé) 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : La base de cette histoire ne m'appartient pas. Les personnages, lieux et autres sont la propriété de J.K Rowling je ne fais que gâcher son œuvre en y greffant un scénario de mon invention.

Auteur : Pirate OfHogwart, donc moi.

Rating : M donc R pour les anciens c'est à dire : comporte des scènes explicites (lemon) pouvant choquer les personnes les plus jeunes.

Spoilers : Tomes I-II-III-IV-V

Pairing : Harry Potter/Drago Malefoy

Genre : Romance et peut-être Humour (sait-on jamais)

Note : Cette histoire comporte un slash yaoi, donc une relation entre hommes. De plus, il y est question de relations sexuelles. Si cela ne vous plait pas, ne lisez pas. En fait si vous n'aimez pas cela, je ne vois pas pourquoi vous êtes sur cette fiction …

Synopsis : La conscience complètement indépendante de Harry a des idées aberrantes … Vraiment ?

Paroles précédées de « £ » échange mental entre Harry et sa conscience. _En italique_ : la conscience de Harry.

Paroles précédées de « $ » paroles normales, entre personnages.

C'est mon tout premier lemon ... vous serez pas trop méchants hein ?

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Hermione était pleine d'idée pour cette opération. Comme si … Comme si elle y avait déjà travaillé. Mais ce n'était pas le style de Hermione de penser à ce genre de choses !

_£ Ah tu crois ? Comme s'il n'y avait que toi qui était un pervers …_

£ Mais … mais c'est Hermione !

_£ Et qu'est-ce que tu crois qu'elle fait avec Ron ? Elle joue à la marelle ?_

£ Oh je t'en prie ne me mets pas de telles images en tête. Ce sont mes meilleurs amis.

_£ Eux deux, seuls dans une chambre_

£ Arrêtes !

_£ Ron qui embrasse Hermione en la serrant contre lui_

£ Mattew STOP ! Je n'entends rien ! la la la la la la la !

_£ Petite nature_

£ Et fier de l'être, espèce d'esprit déjanté

_£ Serpentard refoulé !_

£ Morve de Troll en gelée !

_£ Confiture de graisse de cheveux de Rogue !_

£ Grrr … Espèce de … de … de CONSCIENCE QUI N'EXISTE MEME PAS !

_£ Ha ha ha ! Je te rappelle que tu parles avec cette conscience qui n'existe pas ! Serais-tu complètement fou ? _

£ Non, c'est un phénomène totalement normal, Dumbledore me l'a dit.

_£ Si Dumbledore te l'a dit, bien sûr …_

£ Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

_£ Oh non rien. Fais attention, Hermione te parle._

$ Euh, oui ? (H)

$ Je te disais que tu devais lui faire comprendre qu'il t'intéressait mais sans pour autant faire le premier pas. (Hm)

$ Et comment je fais ça ? (H)

$ Des allusions, des sous-entendus (Hm)

$ Hermione … Je ne suis pas toi. (H)

$ Tu vois j'avais raison ! Il vaut mieux qu'il y aille franchement ! (R)

$ Mais non ça ne marchera jamais ! (Hm)

$ Mais si ! (R)

$ Puisque je te dis que non ! (Hm)

$ Vous fatiguez pas, j'improviserai (H)

$ Oh Harry, s'il te plait, on sait mieux que toi ce qu'il faut faire ! (Hm)

$ D'accord, c'est comme ça, je vais vous laisser discuter. (H)

Harry sortit de la salle commune et finit par entrer dans la bibliothèque. « Jamais ils ne penseront à venir me chercher ici ». Il préféra se replonger dans sa dissertation sur « le meilleur moyen de soigner un Kelpy sauvage ». Hagrid leur avait dit que si leurs travaux avaient été bien faits, il les emmènerait en voir un vrai, pas très loin du château. En se renseignant, Hermione en avait déduit qu'il s'agissait du fameux et recherché « Monstre du Loch Ness » et Harry, par son enthousiasme, avait convaincu la plupart des septièmes années de Gryffondor à faire ce travail à fond ; la plupart étant au moins aussi curieux que lui car venant de familles Moldues.

Bien sûr Ron ne connaissait pas l'intérêt des Moldus pour Nessie et les trouvait un peu simplets de penser que cela pouvait être le dernier dinosaure, ou un appareil Moldu. Ce à quoi Hermione avait rétorqué qu'il avait confondu la semaine d'avant un hérisson avec un Noueux alors qu'il était né dans une famille sorcière. Le rouquin avait alors jugé préférable de s'intéresser à son devoir.

C'est en catimini qu'il retourna dans la tour des rouges et or, en faisant très attention à ne pas croiser Ron ni Hermione, ne voulant pas de confrontation avec aucun de ces deux là.

Le temps prenait un malin plaisir à s'accélérer quand Harry paniquait à l'idée de se retrouver face à Malefoy et à ralentir dès qu'il reprenait confiance en lui. Jamais il n'eut plus de sentiments contradictoires qu'au moment où neuf heures sonnèrent. Il était terrifié et impatient, joyeux et prudent. Il sortit de la salle commune, sa cape d'invisibilité le recouvrant. Il ne voulait pas prendre de risques. Il arriva devant le tableau d'Herbert Le Cornu sans croiser personne. Malefoy était déjà là, jouant négligemment avec sa baguette. Harry enleva la cape et s'avança. Le Serpentard leva ses yeux gris vers lui. Ses yeux … Non ils n'étaient pas gris. On aurait dit du métal en fusion.

$ T'es en retard Potty. (DM)

$ Je suis à l'heure. Tu es en avance. (H)

$ Un Malefoy n'arrive jamais en avance. Mais cessons ces bavardages, tu t'excuseras plus tard.

$ Dans tes rêves. J'étais à l'heure !

$ Ce qu'ils peuvent être bornés. Pourquoi m'as-tu fait venir ici ?

$ Je tenais à … te parler.

$ Je te remercie mais je n'ai aucune envie de subir tout ce que ton cerveau de Gryffondor peut produire.

$ Alors une trêve ne t'intéresse pas ?

$ Une trêve ? Mais cela fait un moment que l'on se ne bat plus Potter, serais-tu aveugle ?

$ Et mon amitié ?

Le Serpentard ne répondit rien et se contenta de fixer Harry qui était de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Harry décida toutefois de tenter sa chance et lui tendit la main. Malefoy regarda un moment cette invitation puis, alors que Harry allait laisser tomber, tendit le bras et attrapa la main du brun. Cependant, au lieu de la serrer, il commença à caresser doucement sa paume de son pouce, puis ses doigts et sourit en voyant que le Gryffondor n'avait pas bougé.

Harry était tétanisé. Malefoy lui faisait clairement comprendre que … non il devait y avoir autre chose. Un message codé. Toute pensée visant à expliquer le comportement de Malefoy de manière rationnelle s'évapora quand celui-ci l'attira contre lui et approcha ses lèvres fines de son oreille, le faisant frissonner.

$ Je me fous royalement de ton amitié Potter. C'est ton corps que je veux. (DM)

$ … Et ce Poufsouffle ? Creed ? (H)

$ Quoi ? Jubal ? Ce n'était qu'une occupation passagère pour me distraire quelques temps.

$ Tu es cruel.

$ Il était parfaitement au courant. Et consentant. Et toi Potter, le veux-tu ?

$ Vouloir quoi ?

$ Le même genre de chose que ce que tu as vu la semaine dernière, quand tu as oublié quelques documents près d'une armure.

Harry ne resta pas de marbre face à ces paroles indécentes, les images lui revenant en tête, et Malefoy le remarqua. Le principal intéressé rougissait très nettement, gêné.

$ N'ais pas honte Potter. Après tout, c'est normal que je te fasse de l'effet. (DM)

$ Quelle arrogance. (H)

$ Je ne fais que constater. Et les faits sont … là.

Le Serpentard effleura la bosse qui tendait le pantalon de Harry, qui laissa échapper un grognement étouffé entre ses lèvres. Le blond eut un sourire victorieux.

$ Suis moi. (DM)

$ Où ? (H)

$ Chez le Père-Noël, andouille.

$ Dans le dortoir des Serpentards ?

$ Les préfets en chef ont leur propre chambre. Et je suis préfet en chef.

$ J'imagine que c'est luxueux.

$ J'ai moi-même fait la décoration.

Malefoy commença à marcher rapidement à travers les couloirs, empruntant plusieurs passages secrets –inconnus de Harry. Ils arrivèrent finalement, d'après un tableau que Harry pensait avoir reconnu, au quatrième étage de l'aile est du château.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Malefoy se tourna vers lui, un sourire au coin des lèvres, et chuchota un mot de passe : « Pote Potty passe par-là **(1) **et prononce abracadabra ». Le regard interloqué de ce-dernier le fit s'expliquer brièvement.

$ Un pari chez les Serpentards. On a du changer tous les mots de passe ainsi. (DM)

$ Et moi qui pensais que Ron était immature avec ses cartes de chocogrenouille … (H)

$ Viens plutôt là au lieu de parler tout seul.

La situation était étrange. Il y a deux mois à peine, Harry détestait le Serpentard. Et ce soir, il était dans sa chambre, seul avec lui et amoureux. Cette constatation le fit frissonner. Si le blond l'apprenait, il pourrait s'en servir. Et il ne voulait pas souffrir.

_£ Et s'il partage nos sentiments ?_

£ Je ne pense pas que ce soit possible.

Sa réflexion fut interrompue par une sensation de douce chaleur : Malefoy avait posé ses lèvres sur les siennes et demandait l'accès à sa bouche avec sa langue, ce que Harry lui accorda. Ils s'apprivoisèrent ainsi quelques minutes, sans plus de contact que leurs lèvres l'une contre l'autre et les mains de Malefoy dans son cou. Quand ils se détachèrent, Harry avait le souffle court et Malefoy souriait toujours. Le brun, désireux de re goûter à ces lèvres tentatrices et délivreuses de bien-être, s'approcha du blond. Mais celui-ci n'en avait pas décidé ainsi. Il attrapa la cravate rouge et or du garçon, le tira vers la chambre et le poussa sur le grand lit à baldaquins. Il grimpa à son tour sur le matelas et se mit à califourchon sur Harry, qui posa doucement ses mains sur ses hanches, par-dessus les couches de tissu.

Harry était divisé en deux. Une partie de lui était très excitée et heureuse de la situation et lui disait de foncer. L'autre était terrifiée : il n'avait jamais eu de relation de ce type ; sa dernière expérience sexuelle en date se ramenait à un frôlement involontaire de la poitrine de Katie alors qu'il attrapait le Vif d'Or, ce qui lui avait d'ailleurs valu une mémorable gifle de la part de la jeune fille. Malefoy, voyant Harry hésiter, eut un sourire presque attendri qui cachait un air intéressé.

$ Tu as déjà eu une expérience avec un homme Potter ? (DM)

$ Euh … je … non. (H)

$ Ah, tu t'es restreint aux femmes jusqu'à présent.

$ Non plus

$ Attends … Tu ne vas quand même pas me dire que tu n'as jamais …

$ Si

$ Wha. Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'il y avait encore des puceaux dans les septièmes années à Gryffondor ...

Harry vira au rouge. Il était horriblement gêné. Il savait bien que tous ses camarades de dortoir étaient _déniaisés_ depuis un certain temps. Mais lui n'avait, à vrai dire, jamais eu d'occasion véritable, ni d'envie. Jusqu'à ce soir. Il attendait avec appréhension les sarcasmes de Malefoy, qui ne vinrent pas.

$ Tu ne te moques pas de moi ? (H)

$ Je devrais ? (DM)

$ Je … j'en sais rien. Je ne suis pas St Potter, le balafré puceau ?

$ On peut le dire comme ça. Mais je le vois autrement.

$ C'est à dire ?

$ … Le fait que tu sois vierge est diablement excitant.

Pour appuyer ses paroles, il colla son entrejambe, bien réveillée, contre la jambe du Gryffondor qui rougit. Malefoy lui fit relever la tête et l'embrassa passionnément. Ses mains parcouraient le corps du garçon par-dessus ses vêtements. Harry se contentait de subir les assauts de son futur amant et répondait avec ardeur aux baisers qu'il lui donnait. Il sursauta quand il sentit une main froide se promener sur son ventre. Sa robe de sorcier et sa chemise s'étaient volatilisées. Malefoy lâcha ses lèvres et commença à embrasser son cou, léchant et mordillant toute la peau qui passait sous sa bouche. Harry laissa échapper un gémissement lorsque le blond entreprit de le marquer de ses dents.

Il se sentait durcir de plus en plus et le petit air mutin de Malefoy lui faisait pense qu'il l'avait remarqué. Le garçon continuait d'embrasser le cou du brun et laissait glisser ses mains de plus en plus bas. Quand elles passèrent sur la déformation du pantalon, Harry émit un grognement rauque. Ravi, le Serpentard s'amusait à frôler la zone sensible sans vraiment s'y attarder. Harry se cambrait pour essayer d'avoir plus de contact avec la main du blond mais en vain. Il finit par se résoudre à utiliser la parole.

$ S'il te plaît Malefoy ... (H)

$ Oublies le Malefoy ? On est intimes non ? Appelles-moi Drago. (DM)

$ Drago … s'il te plaît ...

$ Que veux-tu, _Harry_ ?

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Harry ne répondit pas mais posa sa main sur celle de l'autre et l'abaissa vers l'indice de son désir. Drago eut un sourire en coin et appuya fermement sur la bosse, faisant soupirer longuement l'autre garçon. Puis il enleva de nouveau sa main , pour cette fois défaire le bouton de pantalon et le faire glisser en bas des jambes minces du Gryffondor. Car Harry était ce que l'on appelait communément un poids-plume. Dépassant à peine 1m65, pour 53kg, il était parmi les plus petits des sixièmes et septièmes années confondues.

Bien sûr avec le Quidditch il s'était un peu musclé mais être Attrapeur ne nécessitait pas autant d'effort physique que les Poursuiveurs et les Batteurs. Son atout à lui ce devait être la ruse et la rapidité. C'est d'ailleurs en partie pour cela que Drago avait tant de mal à la battre : étant plus lourd et sur un balai moins rapide, il allait nécessairement moins vite que lui. De plus, à sa décharge ; vivre chez les Dursley ne lui avait jamais réussi et c'était bien grâce à ses amis qu'il ne mourrait pas de faim chaque été. Tout cela avait contribué à donner à Harry une silhouette fine. Lui se trouvait bien trop maigre et pensait que son corps en dégoûterait plus d'un.

C'est pour cela qu'il eut peur de la réaction du blond quand il se rendit réellement compte qu'il était en caleçon. Cependant, au lieu de voir dans ses yeux de la moquerie, du dégoût, de la pitié ou tout autre sentiment similaire, il remarqua qu'ils s'assombrissaient encore plus. Harry aurait pu penser que c'était de colère s'il n'avait pas senti en même temps l'excitation du blond contre sa jambe devenir encore plus vigoureuse.

**POV Drago :**

**Jamais je n'avais vu de corps si parfaitement travaillé. Du torse fin au ventre plat, des abdominaux à peine dessinés aux hanches fines et des longues jambes fuselées jusqu'au visage presque androgyne, aux lèvres rouges grenat et aux yeux vert étincelants, il était parfait. Un ange tombé du ciel, qui se serait échoué sur mon lit. Ses cheveux en bataille reposaient sur l'oreiller comme après une nuit blanche. Son torse se soulevait rapidement, au rythme de ses inspirations et ses bras reposaient autour de sa tête, en appel à la luxure. Il releva une jambe et je vis dans ses yeux comme de la peur. Jamais une envie de protéger quelqu'un ne me parut aussi forte que maintenant. Et ce sentiment qu'il dégageait … Cela mettait en route mes gènes Vélane, obtenus de mon père. Je devais posséder ce garçon. Entièrement. Et totalement. Et je serai le premier à l'avoir.**

**Fin POV Drago **

Drago se pencha sur lui et lui souffla à l'oreille un « Tu es si beau … Tu es à moi » qui le fit frissonner. Harry entreprit alors de défaire les boutons de la chemise noire de son amant mais il peinait tant il était fébrile. Drago, magnanime mais surtout désireux de sentir les mains de Harry sur lui, l'aida à tout défaire. Harry fit ensuite glisser la chemise le long des bras et l'envoya voler à un coin de la pièce. Il parcourut avec lenteur la peau imberbe et pâle, fit le tour des muscles du torse comme s'il voulait apprendre par cœur chaque millimètre du corps de Drago. Car dans son esprit, c'était la première et la dernière fois qu'il y goûtait. Le blond vint à nouveau poser ses lèvres dans son cou et l'embrassa tout en reposant sa main sur le boxer tendu du jeune homme. Il commença à faire de lents mouvements puis, voyant que Harry avait fermé les yeux, accéléra la cadence jusqu'à ce que le brun lance un gémissement plus fort que les autres et se libère en deux ou trois spasmes dans son vêtement noir, s'agrippant au cou de Drago.

Il alla ensuite prendre possession des lèvres fines et chaudes du blond et commença à les mordiller et les lécher, ce qui eut pour effet de faire gémir Drago. Quand le baiser prit fin, Drago lui murmura d'une voix rendue rauque par le désir :

$ J'ai envie de toi. D'être en toi. Maintenant. (DM)

$ C'est que … Je n'ai jamais … (H)

$ Je sais. Et je sais aussi que je ne te forcerais pas. Je ne te mentirais pas non plus en te disant que ça ne fera pas mal au départ parce que c'est faux.

$ D'accord.

$ Alors, tu es consentant ?

$ Oui, je te l'ai dit. Je suis d'accord.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Drago embrassa Harry tout en enlevant son pantalon. Ils se retrouvèrent rapidement uniquement en sous-vêtements l'un contre l'autre. Drago fit descendre ses mains jusqu'au boxer du brun et le lui retira, tandis que ce-dernier faisait pareil. Ils haletèrent quand leurs érections se touchèrent. Le Serpentard sortit alors une petite fiole d'un de ses tiroirs qui contenait un liquide orangé. Il la tendit à Harry en lui expliquant que cela allait permettre une meilleure pénétration. Le Gryffondor acquiesça et avala le contenu. Drago caressait le corps du brun qui sentait son entrejambe se raffermir.

Une des mains du blond était posée sur les fesses de Harry et, après avoir cherché dans ses yeux une trace de refus qu'il ne trouva pas, il fit entrer un premier doigt en lui. Harry ne ressentit pas de douleur, juste une sensation plutôt désagréable. Voyant qu'il s'habituait à sa présence, Drago introduit un second doigt en Harry qui se crispa. Il embrassa ses cheveux en bataille, ses joues douces, son cou gracile et ses lèvres charnues tout en lui disant de se détendre. Quand il sentit qu'il était assez détendu, il bougea légèrement ses doigts et en rajouta un troisième. Harry, à ce stade, ferma les yeux et se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Drago bougea son autre main, qui était restée posée sur la hanche du brun, et commença à masturber le jeune homme, lentement, en même temps qu'il effectuait de petits mouvements de ciseaux à l'intérieur de lui. Il voulait le distraire de la douleur par le plaisir. Au bout de quelques minutes, Harry rouvrit les yeux et embrassa Drago, avant de le fixer.

$ Vas-y. (H)

$ Tu es sûr de toi ? (DM)

$ Oui, vas-y.

$ D'accord. Je vais rester derrière toi, ce sera moins douloureux.

$ O.k

Drago retira ses doigts sans arrêter le mouvement de son autre main puis se plaça derrière Harry et entra en lui doucement. Jamais encore il n'avait ressenti d'émotion aussi forte que cette nuit, en ce moment précis. Lorsqu'il aperçut une larme couler le long de la joue du brun, il voulut se retirer mais celui-ci le bloqua avec ses jambes et lui intima de continuer. Il essuya alors la goutte salée avec sa bouche et cala sa tête dans le creux de l'épaule de Harry, qui se reposa ainsi contre son torse. Drago augmenta la cadence de sa main sur le sexe de Harry au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait. Une fois qu'il fut totalement en place, il contint son envie de donner de profonds coups de reins en attendant que le brun s'habitue à lui. Cela ne tarda pas à venir et c'est même Harry qui amorça le premier mouvement, en bougeant légèrement le bassin.

Quand Drago le sentit onduler autour de lui, il commença doucement à faire des allées et venues en lui. Peut à peu, Harry commença à avoir une respiration saccadée tandis que Drago se perdait dans la chaleur qui entourait son sexe. Il avait arrêté de masturber Harry mais celui-ci ne l'avait pas remarqué, trop occupé à apprécier les nouvelles sensations qu'il découvrait. Drago accéléra ses coups de reins et finit par se vider en de nombreux spasmes en Harry, criant le nom de son amant. Cela suffit pour que le brun le suive et se répande sur les draps.

Drago se retira de lui et s'allongea sur le dos. Harry, une fois sortit de la brume qui emplissait son cerveau, se posa la question cruciale : devait-il rester ou partir ? Certes, c'était Drago Malefoy, un Serpentard qui était son ennemi depuis la première année, et il ne voudrait certainement pas qu'on le voit sortir de ses appartements au petit matin. Mais il avait été tellement attentif, presque tendre, qu'il espérait que peut-être il pourrait y avoir une infime chance pour que le blond l'apprécie. Ce-dernier mit fin à ses interrogations en lui demandant tout naturellement s'il comptait rester comme ça toute la nuit. Harry eut comme une douleur dans la poitrine en comprenant qu'il lui demandait de partir. Il commença alors à ramasser ses affaires.

$ Ah. Tu ne veux pas ? (DM)

$ De quoi ? (H)

$ Rester. Enfin, je te comprends. Pourquoi resterais-tu avec Malefoy ? Après tout, nous sommes ennemis depuis toujours. Ça n'allait pas changer.

$ C'est vraiment ce que tu penses ? Que nous sommes ennemis ?

$ Et toi ? Que sommes nous si nous ne sommes pas ennemis ?

Le Serpentard s'était assis sur le lit, les jambes étalées devant lui, le draps reposant sur celles-ci. Ses cheveux blonds tombaient en cascade sur ses épaules et ses yeux étaient d'un gris profond. Ses yeux étaient fixés sur lui. Harry regarda Drago dans les yeux. Le Serpentard le regardait avec tristesse, et il décela même quelque chose qu'il devina être de la douleur. Il laissa alors tomber tous ses vêtements à terre et embrassa tendrement le Serpentard. SON Serpentard. Lequel lança quelques sorts de nettoyage pour qu'ils puissent se glisser dans les draps de soie, toujours en s'embrassant.

Drago, d'un claquement de langue, fit s'éteindre toutes les bougies et ils se collèrent l'un à l'autre. Harry cala son dos contre le torse du blond qui l'entoura de ses bras, de façon très protectrice. Avant de s'endormir, le Gryffondor laissa échapper un « je t'aime Drago » et sourit quand il sentit le Serpentard renforcer sa prise sur lui.

_A des centaines de kilomètres de là, un phœnix naquit dans le brasier du Mont Vésuve, un point magique du continent européen. La sage qui habitait une modeste cabane en contrebas eut un sourire à la vue de l'immense oiseau rougeoyant et alla écrire quelques lignes dans un énorme grimoire poussiéreux. Quiconque se serait approché aurait pu lire :_

_**10 décembre. Union d'un Vélane et d'un sorcier très puissant. L'Oiseau de Feu est parti vers le nord. Il avait une tâche noire en forme d'étoile à six branches sur le poitrail et mesurait plus de deux mètres. Un garçon naîtra de cette union. Ce sera le plus puissant sorcier du monde, descendant direct de Merlin.**_

THE END 

_(1) : Voilà le sens du titre. Oui je sais c'est spécial, mais quand on y repense, c'est parce que Harry est « passé par-là » (couloir avec le Poufsouffle) que tout a pu se passer ._

**------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Hum hum … J'ai une annonce à vous faire, ou plutôt un sondage à vous soumettre : désirez-vous une suite à cette histoire ? Et si oui, désirez vous un épilogue ou une fic plus longue, tout en sachant que je mettrais pas mal de temps à updater mes chapitres. A vos claviers, votez ! MDR 

Place aux RAR !

**Alinemcb54 :** Merciiiiiiiiii ! C'était le cri de l'auteur lol.

**Alucard :** Moi sadique ? Mais nan, jamais ! Ou si peu … Oui, la conscience est assez … rentre-dedans. Et apparemment elle vous a plu. Merci pour la review !

**Amy Keira :** Merci d'avoir lu. J'espère que cette deuxième partie ne t'a pas déçue. (J'ai délaissé un peu le comique mais bon, il fallait bien ça pour écrire un loooong lemon).

**BadAngel666 :** Et si moi je veux et j'exige d'exquises excuses, que fais-tu ? lol Le lemon, tu l'as eu. J'espère qu'il t'a plu. Alors comme ça tu as aussi une conscience qui parle ? J'avoue que ce n'est pas mon cas, je suis déjà bien assez folle comme ça, mais à ce que j'ai compris tu n'es pas la seule mdr. Thanks for the review !

**Cho3 : **Salut ! Ta review m'a bien fait rire tu sais. Du coup maintenant dès que je pense à mon titre je souris toute seule … Sinon, désolée de te décevoir, mais ma petite fic n'est pas à marier : elle est encore beaucoup trop jeune pour cela ! Pour le lemon, je pense que tu as constaté qu'il y en avait effectivement un. Et quant à savoir comment Drago a fait pour la lettre … Il faut un peu extrapoler le texte et je pense que les réponses arrivent. Merci pour ta review !

(Au fait, pour les poutoux, fais gaffe, j'ai une copine vachement jalouse, et des fois … elle mord. PTDR)

**Cordelune : **Je suis heureuse d'avoir passé le test de la conscience ! Et pour le titre, tu as bien supposé ;). Je te remercie pour tes compliments, ça me va droit au cœur ! Bisous !

**Crakos : **Je te remercie, je ne pense pas vous avoir fait trop attendre ! Bisous !

**Crystal d'avalon : **Contente d'avoir fait quelque chose qui te plaise ! J'espère que la suite t'a tout autant plu !

**Diabolik Angel : **Heureuse que ma fic t'ai plue. J'espère que la suite ne t'a pas déçue, malgré que Mattew apparaisse beaucoup moins. Je t'attends pour cette deuxième partie ! Bisous !

**Didinette207 : **… Et bien pour la mission de drague, elle est comme qui dirait … tombée à l'eau. Mais c'est parce que Drago a été trop vite. J'espère que cela t'a quand même plu ! Merci pour ta review !

**Egwene Al' Vere : **Désolée pour l'Opération séduction, j'espère qu'elle ne t'a pas trop manquée … Dis moi ce que tu en as pensé ! Bisous !

**Fliflou : **Merci pour ta review ! La suite est arrivée, qu'en as-tu pensé ? Bisous !

**Gaelle Griffondor : **Sympathique. Et toujours aussi bavarde dans tes commentaire ;). Merci !

**Inouko :** Alors, pourquoi Mattew ? Et bien … Parce que c'est le premier nom qui m'est venu à l'esprit simplement. Pour les allusions, celle de Dupond et Dupond est voulue mais pour Friends … Vu que je n'ai regardé que très peu d'épisodes il est possible que ce soit un hasard . Drago vachement fort ? Qui te dis qu'il n'attend pas la lettre depuis des années ? Sinon pour sa date d'anniversaire officielle je savais pas, merci de m'avoir prévenue ! La suite est arrivée et pour l'épilogue, ça va dépendre de la popularité de cette fic et de ce que les lecteurs demandent !

**Kenken : **Est-ce que tu es avec Babarbibie ? Excuse moi c'était vraiment nul. Sinon, je suis ravie que les dialogues mentaux t'aient plus, j'espère que cette deuxième partie aussi !

**Loryah : **Wah, quel portrait ! Merci, ça me touche beaucoup. Je suis contente que ça te plaise ! Kiss

**Lovely A : **Merci beaucoup ! La suite est postée, j'espère qu'elle a plu ! Bisous !

**LQPC : **Oui mais ils ne peuvent pas être comme toi ! Tu es beaucoup trop étrange pour qu'ils te ressemblent ! Mais au fait, t'as pas honte de te faire de la pub sur MA fic ? LOL ! Kissouille, merci pour ta review !

**Lysanthius : **Une lectrice qui critique … J'aime ça ! lol Mais nan je ne suis pas masochiste voyons. Pour commencer, pour la mise en page, je crois que tu es au courant que fanfiction ne passe plus les tirets de dialogue « à la française » et j'ai donc trouvé simplement une solution de substitution, car je n'aimais pas tellement la manière anglaise. Peut-être ai-je eu tort, j'espère en tous cas que ce la ne t'as pas trop gêné dans ta lecture. Pour ce qui est des incises, j'avoue que c'est pas pure flegme, je suis tout à fait capable d'écrire normalement MDR. Ensuite, pour l'histoire du POV, je n'ai pas du tout l'intention de prendre les lecteurs pour des cons, je tiens juste à faire respecter une concordance dans mon histoire et passer d'un point de vue interne à un point de vue externe sans raison ça faisait bizarre. J'ai donc pris la peine de préciser au risque que ça paraisse inutile. La conscience de Harry. Sujet qui intéresse beaucoup de lecteurs de cette fic. Alors oui, on peut dire qu'il est schizophrène, mais on peut aussi dire qu'il est sorcier ;) mdr. Quant à ma méprise sur le terme subconscient/inconscient je m'en excuse et je précise que ce n'était qu'une erreur de vocabulaire lol. Pour le titre je pense que tu as compris avec cette deuxième partie. Une dernière chose : mon âge n'explique pas tout tu sais. Je peux tout à fait faire preuve du mental d'une gamine de 8 ans comme de quelqu'un de 30 ans (d'après mes professeurs). Et quand j'écris, j'essaye de dépasser le stade des 8 ans.

J'ai le droit moi aussi de faire quelques remarques ? Quand tu critiques sur la mise en page, évites de faire un gros bloc compact et sans espace. Ça pourrait paraître un peu illogique. Et toi qui me reprochait mon vocabulaire, je pourrais faire de même avec ton écriture en style SMS. Enfin, ne cherchons pas la petite bête.

Merci beaucoup pour ta review, n'hésite pas à me re-critiquer sur toute cette deuxième partie !

**Marine Malefoy : **Pas trop déçue de ne pas avoir eu de réelle Opération Séduction ? J'espère que cela t'a tout de même plu. Bisous !

**Mifibou : **Tu rêves d'avoir une conscience envahissante, moqueuse et perverse ? LOL Alors prends garde à toi. Je te remercie pour ta review, et j'espère également que ma deuxième partie t'a plu ! Kiss !

**Mimetiss :** Le but de mon titre ? Je pense que la note t'a répondue. Merci pour Mattew, ce sont les parties où je me suis le plus amusée à écrire (surtout quand ils s'insultent en fait). Harry sait qu'il n'est pas totalement normal de parler avec soi-même mais à priori ça ne le dérange pas outre-mesure ;). Pis on est chez les sorciers ! Tout est possible (rho l'excuse bateau ! lol) Merci pour les compliments !

**Onarluca :** Merci d'aimer, et la suite est arrivée ;)

**Rey Blyth :** Merci pour les compliments. La suite est arrivée ! (c'est original mes réponses …. MDR)

**Sahada : **Harry avoir un serpent ou un phœnix ? Bah écoutes si ça te fais plaisir de penser qu'il en a un, vas-y, ce n'est pas contre-indiqué dans ma fic lol. Merci pour la review !

**Serpentis-draco : **Merci ! La suite est arrivée !

**Siria Black 666 :** Hi hi décidément mon titre vous embête lol. Si tu as lu la note ça a du t'éclairer je pense. Merci pour la review !

**Vert emeraude : **Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments et ta review ! La suite est arrivée, j'espère qu'elle t'a plu !


	3. Epilogue

Disclaimer : La base de cette histoire ne m'appartient pas. Les personnages, lieux et autres sont la propriété de J.K Rowling je ne fais que gâcher son œuvre en y greffant un scénario de mon invention.

Auteur : Pirate OfHogwart, donc moi.

Rating : M donc R pour les anciens c'est à dire : comporte des scènes explicites (lemon) pouvant choquer les personnes les plus jeunes.

Spoilers : Tomes I-II-III-IV-V

Pairing : Harry Potter/Drago Malefoy

Genre : Romance et peut-être Humour (sait-on jamais)

Note : Cette histoire comporte un slash yaoi, donc une relation entre hommes. De plus, il y est question de relations sexuelles. Si cela ne vous plait pas, ne lisez pas. En fait si vous n'aimez pas cela, je ne vois pas pourquoi vous êtes sur cette fiction …

Synopsis : La conscience complètement indépendante de Harry a des idées aberrantes … Vraiment ?

Paroles précédées de « - dialogue entre les personnages

Paroles entre « . » en gras dialogue entre Harry et Mattew. Gras et italique Mattew parle

Note : J'ai donc choisi, après vos votes, de faire un épilogue et une suite (style j'avais le choix lol). Mais vous devez savoir que ça va être … plutôt très long à venir.

Note 2 : J'ai remarqué un oubli à la fin du chapitre, les incises avaient disparu (erreur de ma part). Je reposte le texte avec la correction.

Bonne lecture !

**--------------------------------------------------------------**

**Epilogue :**

Quand Harry se réveilla, il paniqua. Il en reconnaissait ni les décors, ni le lit où il se trouvait. Il allait se lever et partir en courant lorsqu'il perçut une présence contre lui. Une présence humaine et masculine, à ce qu'il pouvait sentir. Tout lui revint alors en mémoire. La lettre, le rendez-vous, Drago … Sa première fois. Il se retourna et fit face au blond, qui ne dormait pas. La peur de Harry l'avait réveillé. Il avait ressenti les émotions du brun à son réveil et ne put s'empêcher d'arborer un grand sourire quand il perçut l'amour qui envahit le Gryffondor lorsqu'il le vit.

Harry se rapprocha de Drago, lui caressa la joue et l'embrassa doucement.

« - Je voudrais me laver. Mais je n'ai pas de vêtements. Dit-il d'une petite voix

« - Je peux t'en prêter. Proposa le Serpentard

« - Tu fais dix centimètres de plus que moi ! … Par-contre un elfe pourrait m'en apporter. Repris Harry

« - Un elfe ? Et comment fait-on pour appeler un elfe ? Demanda quelque peu ironiquement Drago

« - Comme cela : Dobby ! S'il te plaît, j'ai un service à te demander. Appela le brun

Dans un « POP », l'elfe de maison arriva aux pieds du jeune homme, affublé d'un T-shirt jaune criard clignotant et d'une pile de chapeaux qui tenaient avec grand peine en équilibre sur sa petite tête, la seule chose les retenant étant ses grandes oreilles.

« - Harry Potter a appelé Dobby. Dobby est arrivé tout de suite Monsieur. Que peut faire Dobby pour faire plaisir à Harry Potter ? Dit l'elfe de maison en faisant maintes courbettes qui gênèrent Harry

« - Enlever ces vêtements ridicules ? Fit Drago, sarcastique

« - Drago ! Le réprimanda Harry

« - Monsieur Malefoy n'est plus le maître de Dobby. Dobby ne doit plus lui obéir. J'ai raison Monsieur Harry Potter ? Questionna le petit être

« - Oui Dobby. Je voudrais que tu ailles me chercher de quoi me changer s'il te plait, dans mon armoire. Et avec des chaussettes de la même couleur. Demanda Harry

« - Bien Monsieur. Dobby va faire ce que Harry Potter lui a dit. Dobby peut servir à autre chose ? Interrogea l'elfe

« - Non, ça ira, je te remercie. Répondit le Gryffondor, le congédiant ainsi.

Dobby s'en alla de la même façon qu'il était arrivé, emportant les vêtements de Harry avec lui. Dès qu'il fut partit, le Serpentard ouvrit la bouche.

« - Vraiment ridicules ces elfes. Dit-il d'un ton dédaigneux

« - Tu n'es pas obligé de faire des commentaires ! Dobby est très serviable et loyal ! S'exclama le brun

« - Oui enfin … C'est un elfe de maison. Rétorqua le blond, légèrement hautain

« - J'ai compris, je vais me laver ! Grogna Harry

Harry passa le seuil de la salle de bain et claqua la porte, faisant sursauter le Serpentard qui ne comprenait pas l'énervement du brun. Il s'assit quelques minutes sur le lit mais, en entendant l'eau couler, ne put s'empêcher de penser à Harry nu, sous la douche, l'eau ruisselant sur son corps fin. Cela suffit pour qu'il soit pris d'une irrésistible envie d'aller le rejoindre dans la salle d'eau. Poussant doucement la poignée, il entra dans la pièce pleine de vapeur et observa à loisir le corps du Gryffondor à travers la vitre de la douche. Ne s'étant pas rhabillé après leurs ébats de la nuit, il s'approcha de la cabine et passa ses mains autour des hanches de Harry, qui se retourna prestement.

« - Tu m'as fait peur ! s'exclama-t-il

« - Je suis désolé, ce n'était pas dans mes intentions. Lui répondit Drago

« - Ah ? Et quelles étaient tes intentions ? demanda malicieusement Harry

« - Te faire l'amour, contre ce mur. Réplique le blond, une lueur de désir éclairant ses yeux gris

« - Voilà un intéressant programme M.Malefoy. Et à ce que je vois, vous êtes déjà _prêt_. Continua le brun, un sourire au coin des lèvres

« - Bien évidemment. Je vous rappelle, M.Potter, que vous êtes nu. Et que j'ai extrêmement envie de vous. Tout en disant cela, Drago s'était rapproché de Harry et avait pris passionnément possession de ses lèvres.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Etant trop pris à s'embrasser, les deux garçons ne remarquèrent pas tout de suite le bruit de cailloux qu'on lançait contre une vitre. Ce fut quand Drago descendit dans le cou de Harry que ce-dernier remarqua une forme cogner contre la paroi de la cabine.

« - Drago. Drago ! Appela-t-il, en s'écartant légèrement de lui

« - Quoi ? Demanda Drago, voulant reprendre sa précédente occupation

« - Il y a quelque chose dans la salle de bain, qui fonce sur la vitre. Lui répondit Harry

« - Quelque chose qui … Oh non ! s'exclama le Serpentard

« - Et la suite ? Questionna Harry

« - C'est mon alarme. A cette heure-ci, je dois être prêt à descendre. Lui expliqua Drago

« - Mais alors il est tard ! cria le brun

« - Et bien, oui. Dit calmement le blond

« - Ron et Hermione vont me tuer ! Continua Harry, en sortant précipitamment de la douche, laissant Drago plutôt surpris.

Le Gryffondor sauta sur ses vêtements et commença à les enfiler rapidement. Mais il était tellement énervé qu'il n'arrivait pas à nouer sa cravate et finit par faire un nœud papillon avec, dans un mélange de frustration, de dépit et de colère. Quand le blond sortit de la salle d'eau, il eut un sourire moqueur.

« - Tu y es presque Potter. Un nez rouge et tu fais un parfait clown. Dit-il d'un ton mordant

« - Je voudrais t'y voir, toi ! Grommela Harry, énervé

« - Tu es un cas désespérant tu sais. Répondit-il. _Toutenplace_

Des vêtements quittèrent son armoire et vinrent d'eux-mêmes se placer. Harry avait les yeux qui menaçaient de sortir de leurs orbites tellement il les écarquillait ; ce qui lui conférait, à vrai dire, un air profondément stupide.

« - Et oui Harry, la magie existe. Fit remarquer Drago, comme s'il parlait à un petit enfant

« - Facile de dire ça quand on a vécu dans une famille sorcière. Grogna Harry

« - La bibliothèque n'est pas si inutile que tu sembles le penser. Répliqua le Serpentard

« - C'est Hermione le sage ambulant, pas moi. Se défendit vainement le brun

« - Ça tu n'avais pas besoin de le préciser, on le savait déjà. Répondit Drago, vexant le brun

« - Je dois toujours y aller, ils doivent m'attendre. Repris le rouge et or

« - C'est ça, va retrouver tes braves petits … camarades. Fit le vert et argent, sarcastique

« - Au revoir Malefoy. Dit Harry

« - Tu comptes vraiment revenir ? Questionna Drago, une once d'espoir cachée dans sa voix

« - Tu veux que je revienne ? Répliqua le brun

La scène rappelait curieusement des paroles prononcées quelques heures auparavant. Drago se rapprocha de Harry, hésitant légèrement sur la conduite à suivre. En se tendant, involontairement, vers lui, Harry lui donna la réponse. Le blond apposa ses lèvres sur celles du brun en une douce caresse et lui murmura : « Oui, je veux que tu reviennes. Le plus possible même. », puis il sortit , allant sans doute rejoindre la bande de Serpentards qui étaient ses amis. Harry, lui, courut jusqu'à la Tour des Gryffondors et pria pour que Ron ne soit pas encore réveillé, prenant quand même soin d'enlever son nœud papillon.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Malheureusement pour lui, ses prières ne furent pas entendues. Lorsque la Grosse Dame le laissa passer, il se retrouva face à Hermione et Ron, tous deux les traits tirés par la fatigue et l'énervement. Il tenta d'avoir l'air naturel.

« - Ah vous êtes là ! Je vous attendais à la Grande Salle, je n'avais pas bien vu l'heure en me levant. On descend manger ? Lança-t-il, souriant un peu trop

« - Harry. Nous t'avons attendu **toute la nuit** ! Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? S'exclama Hermione

« - Et bien je … j'étais avec D… Malefoy. Se rattrapa Harry

« - Tu aurais pu nous prévenir que tu restais avec lui. Lui reprocha la jeune fille

« - Désolé ; j'ai oublié. S'excusa le brun

« - Oublié ! Mais comment peux-tu oublier ? Repris Hermione, un ton plus haut

« - Hermione … tenta Harry avant d'être coupé par Ron

« - 'Mione, quand même, tu ne pensais pas qu'ils allaient faire une partie de cartes et puis se dire bonne nuit, non ? Demanda-t-il, railleur

« - Ron ! Cria Hermione, outrée des sous-entendus de cette phrase

« - Non mais c'est vrai. Continua le rouquin, riant légèrement

« - Mais voyons, **jamais** Harry n'aurait fait ça dès le premier soir. N'est-ce pas Harry ? Dit Hermione d'un ton docte.

Mais le Survivant avait disparu, profitant du débat entre le rouquin et sa copine pour s'éclipser discrètement. Bien sûr il ne faisait que retarder le moment fatidique des questions mais il ne se sentait pas prêt à assurer un interrogatoire complet face à Hermione.

En marchant dans les couloirs il se rendit compte d'une chose. Ses chaussettes étaient encore dépareillées ! Bien que toutes deux oranges, l'une avait des petits nuages –oranges bien entendu- tandis que l'autre était décorée de planètes.

**« - J'aurais dû préciser de la même couleur ET du même motif. »**

_**« - Il aurait trouvé le moyen de prendre une chaussette de Ron »**_

**« - Tiens, tu es revenu. »**

_**« - Oui, comme tu peux le constater. Mais je te rassure, je n'ai pas été inactif pendant ces quelques heures. »**_

**« - Ah oui ? »**

_**« - Et oui. Au fait, ta technique de diversion était minable. »**_

**« - Tu n'avais qu'à prendre les commandes et mieux faire ! »**

_**« - Harry … Un enfant de six ans peut mieux faire que toi. »**_

**« - A ce point là ? »**

_**« - Oui, je t'assure. Heureusement pour toi que Ron et Hermione se disputent tout le temps. »**_

**« - Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? »**

_**« - Pour les deux là, je ne sais pas. Mais tu devrais clarifier la situation avec Drago. »**_

**« - Clarifier ? Mais pourquoi ? »**

_**« - Parce que tu ne sais même pas ce que tu représentes pour lui. Tu peux tout à fait être une simple passade. »**_

**« - Mais il a dit qu'il voulait que je revienne. »**

_**« - Pour satisfaire ses envies. »**_

**« - Mais … mais … »**

_**« - Il faut que tu lui parles. Aujourd'hui. Le plus rapidement possible. Et dès que tu le croise serait le mieux. »**_

**« - Mais j'ai cours ! »**

_**« - Rectification. Tu as Histoire de la Magie. Et avec Binns comme professeur, ce n'est pas un vrai cours. »**_

**« - Mais Drago a sans doute cours lui ! »**

_**« - Puis-je te rappeler que tous tes cours sont jumelés avec les Serpentards ? »**_

**« - J'avais oublié. Bon alors, qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? »**

_**« - Tu t'arranges pour attirer son attention –par pitié évites de faire un streap-tease sur la table ou de lui renverser de l'encre dessus- et tu lui parles dans un endroit calme. »**_

**« - D'accord. Mais je lui dis quoi ? »**

_**« - Oh, pour ça, à toi de voir hein … »**_

**« - Lâche. Traître. »**

_**« - Et fier de l'être. » **_

**------------------------------------------------------------------**

Harry, tout à ses pensées, ne vit pas l'homme passer le couloir et ne revint sur terre que lorsque son fessier l'atteignit également. Rouge de gêne, il commença à bafouiller des excuses dans une langue plus ou moins incompréhensible lorsqu'un rire l'interrompit. Il releva la tête.

« - Remus ! Cria-t-il presque, se relevant promptement

« - En personne. Répondit le lycanthrope qui accueillit le jeune homme dans ses bras

« - Que fais-tu ici ? Questionna le brun

« - Vois-tu, il semblerait qu'un poste se soit à nouveau libéré pour l'année prochaine et le directeur m'a fait savoir que j'étais le premier choix dans sa liste. Fit Remus, un petit sourire malicieux aux lèvres

« - C'est génial ! Oh Remus je suis content pour toi ! S'exclama Harry

« - Merci Harry.

« - … Alors, comment va Mme Lupin ? Lui demanda le brun d'un ton espiègle

« - Harry, tu sais bien que nous ne sommes pas mariés ! Répliqua Remus, tentant de bloquer la plaisanterie

« - Peut-être mais vous êtes faits l'un pour l'autre. C'est tellement visible. Continua Harry, mimant une jeune fille éprise des romans à l'eau de rose

« - Tu passes trop de temps avec Hermione. Mais et toi ? Quand est-ce que nous aurons le droit de connaître une Mme Potter ? Attaqua gentiment Remus

Harry ne répondit pas et baissa les yeux, ne voulant pas croiser le regard de celui qui se rapprochait le plus d'un père pour lui. Devait-il lui dire la vérité ? Dans sa tête, deux petits Harry s'affrontaient, le premier arguant qu'il devait le mettre au courant s'il voulait être honnête tandis que le second clamait qu'il ne devait rien dire tant qu'il ne savait pas ce que pensait Remus sur le sujet. Lorsque le premier mini-Harry assomma le deuxième, le Gryffondor lâcha faiblement « jamais ».

« - Jamais quoi Harry ? Demanda le plus vieux qui ne s'attendait plus à une réponse

« - Jamais vous ne connaîtrez de Mme Potter. Lui expliqua le brun

« - Oh Harry ne dis pas cela ! Tu vas forcément trouver une jeune fille qui t'aimera pour ce que tu es, et que tu aimeras en retour. Assura-t-il

« - Non. Fit le Gryffondor, faisant s'interroger le futur professeur.

« - Non ? Alors quoi ? Tu veux entrer dans la caste des Aurors spécialisés ? Tenta Lupin

« - Non plus. Continua Harry, en évitant toujours de regarder en face son parrain d'adoption

« - Je ne comprends pas Harry. Qu'est-ce qui peux t'empêcher d'avoir une copine maintenant que Vold… Voldemort est mort ? Interrogea Remus

« - Je suis gay. Annonça Harry avec une voix faible mais nette.

Harry n'osait pas regarder le lycanthrope dans les yeux et se tordait nerveusement les doigts. L'homme ne savait pas quoi faire face à cette révélation. La nouvelle l'avait pris de court. Il ne s'en doutait vraiment pas. Harry semblait prêt à s'enfuir au moindre geste, aussi usa-t-il du ton le plus doux qu'il le pouvait.

« - Harry ? Appela-t-il

« - Oui ?

« - Tu … tu en es sûr ? Demanda-t-il en sachant que c'était plutôt idiot, vu que le gamin avait pris la peine de le lui dire, mais il devait tout de même vérifier

« - Je … je crois oui. Lui dit Harry.

« - Et … tu es heureux ainsi ? fit Remus

« - Oui. La réponse d'Harry était claire, et était sortie sans qu'il y réfléchisse

« - Alors il n'y a pas de problème Harry. Seul ton bonheur m'importe. Et je me fiche que tu le trouves avec une fille, un garçon ou une sirène. Déclama Remus, souriant à son neveu.

« - Merci. Répondit Harry, ému. Remus l'enlaça, le sentant encore trembler légèrement à cause du stress.

« - Ça va ? Demanda le lycanthrope

« - Très bien. Je vais très bien. Lui assura Harry

« - Et donc, dis-moi, tu … tu vois quelqu'un ? Interrogea-t-il

« - En fait, je ne sais pas trop. Avoua le Gryffondor

« - Comment cela ? Demanda Remus qui ne comprenait pas comment on pouvait « ne pas savoir »

« - Je ne sais pas si nous sommes ensembles ou pas. L'éclaira-t-il

« - Oh.

« - Oui.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

La conversation menaçait de tourner en un échange de monosyllabes aussi Remus prit-il les devants, passa son bras autour des épaules du garçon et commença à avancer.

« - Tu sais Harry, pour moi, ça ne change absolument rien. Tu seras toujours le fils de James et Lily, ce petit bébé innocent qui souriait tout le temps. Déclara Remus

« - En parlant de bébé, où en êtes-vous ? Interrogea Harry afin de changer de sujet, ce que Lupin accepta volontiers, ne se sentant pas tellement à l'aise.

« - Ça fait déjà quatre fois que l'on rejette notre demande alors que les tests déclarent que je suis un loup-garou de stade un et que, en plus, il existe une potion spéciale. Apprit-il, légèrement irrité

« - Stade un ? Demanda Harry

« - Je ne peux pas transmettre ma lycanthropie autrement qu'en mordant lorsque je suis transformé. Lui expliqua le loup-garou

« - Fudge est vraiment un stupide Veracrasse ! C'est même une insulte pour ces pauvres bêtes ! Clama Harry, furieux

« - Calme toi Harry. Il y a des élections dans moins d'un mois, je ne pense pas que Fudge soit réélu, il a fait bien trop d'erreurs pendant son mandat. Et il y a peut-être une chance pour que le nouveau gouvernement nous accorde cette autorisation. Dit Remus

« - Pourquoi ne te présentes-tu pas ? Questionna le brun

« - Parce que personne ne voudrait d'un hybride à la tête du Ministère. Lui répondit Lupin, comme une évidence

« - Ils ont bien élu un âne croisé avec un cafard nommé Fudge. Grogna le Gryffondor

« - Harry … Tu sais très bien que personne ne voterait pour quelqu'un comme moi. Continua Remus

« - Mais si ! Moi ! Protesta Harry

« - Et bien ça me ferait deux voix. Plus sérieusement Harry, il faut quelqu'un qui connaisse son métier. Je suis enseignant, pas politicien. Je ne pourrais jamais redresser le pays. Toi par-contre … Proposa le plus vieux

« - Moi ? Je te rappelle que Fudge a pris soin de me faire condamner, en réponse à mes crimes de guerre, et je suis complètement inéligible, à n'importe quel niveau que ce soit. énonça Harry en levant les yeux au ciel

« - Quoi ! S'écria Remus

« - Mais bon, c'est Fudge. Il a oublié qu'en vertu de mon ordre de Merlin première classe, j'ai tout à fait le droit d'annuler ce jugement pour demander une audience publique. Le rassura l'étudiant

« - Parce qu'en plus il a fait ça dans ton dos ! … Oh excuse moi Harry, je vais être en retard. Enchaîna le futur professeur

« - Je te libère. Prends soin de toi.

« - Toi aussi Harry. Pas de bêtises.

« - Mais je suis toujours sage voyons ! Répliqua Harry, faisant à Remus un sourire angélique

« - Ce n'est pas à un vieux loup-garou qu'on apprend à hurler à la lune jeune Potter. L'informa l'homme.

« - Bon retour Remus. Embrasse Mme Lupin pour moi.

« - Je n'y manquerai pas. Au revoir.

**------------------------------------------------------------**

Remus bifurqua dans un couloir et laissa Harry seul. Ce-dernier restait immobile, debout. Que devait-il faire désormais ? Descendre au réfectoire pour se retrouver en face de ses deux amis, qui seront certainement décidés à lui tirer les hiboux du chapeau ou errer dans les couloirs, au risque de se faire avoir par Peeves, Rusard ou même Rogue ? Dure décision. Il avait envie de s'enfuir. Loin. Très loin. Mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas. Il avait sa famille ici. Et surtout, il y avait l'homme qu'il aimait.

Après s'être promené quelques minutes, il se résolut à aller déjeuner. Et puis ses amis n'oseraient sûrement pas lui poser des questions indiscrètes en plein milieu de la Grande Salle. Non, ils n'oseraient pas. C'est donc avec une confiance relative qu'il entra dans la pièce centrale du château. Dès qu'il apparut, tous les élèves se tournèrent vers lui et les professeurs le regardaient en coin. Gêné, il chercha Ron du regard et le trouva, à l'opposé de l'entrée.

Traversant la pièce sous les regards scrutateurs, les murmures et les gloussements, il se croyait revenu quelques années en arrière. Il remarqua que Drago était pâle, bien plus que d'habitude, et que le journal entre ses mains tremblait. S'asseyant à côté d'Hermione, il se retourna brusquement vers les autres tables et cria « Quoi ? J'ai une pustule violette sur le nez ? Des plumes qui me sortent du pantalon ! », ce qui sursauter et se retourner tout le monde.

« - Harry, j'ai une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle à t'annoncer. Commença Hermione, les deux mains posées autour de sa tasse de thé brûlant.

« - Je t'écoute. Répondit Harry en se servant un bol plein de café.

« - La bonne, c'est que tu n'as pas besoin de nous dire ce qu'il s'est passé entre toi et Malefoy. La mauvaise c'est que j'ai tout lu dans la Gazette du Sorcier ce matin. Avoua précipitamment la jeune sorcière

« - Co … comment ? Balbutia le jeune homme en manquant de s'étrangler

« - Tiens, lis toi même. Fit Ron en lui passant l'édition du jour.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Harry prit le journal que son ami lui tendait. A la première page, le titre en gras prenait facilement un tiers de l'espace. « _Le Survivant est homosexuel ! »_. En dessous, une photo de Drago et lui, très proches, l'image laissai penser qu'ils s'embrassaient. Elle couvrait quant à elle plus de la moitié de l'espace restant. Le commentaire s'étendait sur trois colonnes.

_Hier, dans les couloirs de Poudlard, des élèves ont surpris la scène la plus improbable, et la plus décevante pour nos jeunes lectrices, de cette année. Harry Potter, Sauveur de notre pays, le garçon qui nous a débarrassé de Vous-Savez-Qui, a été vu en très intime compagnie du fils du célèbre Mangemort Lucius Malefoy, c'est à dire Drago Malefoy. La rumeur circulerait qu'il ait été sous l'emprise d'une potion ou d'un sortilège mais il faut également, hélas, prendre en compte l'hypothèse que ce soit sa propre décision._

_Vous trouverez ci-dessous les informations sur leur passé amoureux ainsi qu'une complète biographie du Garçon qui a Survécu, en page deux leur folle nuit d'amour dont nous avons pu obtenir quelques extraits grâce à un informateur qui a tenu à rester anonyme, en page trois les réactions des étudiants de Poudlard ainsi que les pronostics de nos voyants et conseillers matrimoniaux, en page quatre l'avis des psychomages de … _

Harry reposa brutalement le journal sur la table, faisant voler une tranche de bacon qui atterrit sur le crâne de Lavande Brown. Il tremblait de fureur. Qu avait osé ? … Les photos ! Il y avait des photos d'eux ! Et sui prenait des photos dans Poudlard ? Colin Creevey. Dans un bond qui surprit fortement ses voisins, il sauta par-dessus la table et se jeta sur le petit blond qui avait déjà amorcé sa fuite. Alors qu'il commençait tout juste à devenir violet, ses amis réussirent à faire desserrer la prise des doigts de Harry sur le cou de l'apprenti photographe. Pendant qu'il cherchait son souffle, cinq personnes, dont Ron, Seamus et Dean, retenaient Harry.

« - Mais lâchez moi je vous dis ! Je vais lui faire, moi, son portrait à ce petit merdeux ! Je suis très fort en art abstrait ! Lâchez moi !

« - Calme toi d'abord.

« - Mais je ne veux pas me calmer ! Je veux lui faire avaler son appareil-photo en un seul morceau !

« - Ecoutes, on t'aidera mais il faut que tu te calmes.

Comprenant que ses amis ne cèderaient pas, il consentit à se calmer, tout en gardant un œil meurtrier sur le jeune Gryffondor. Voyant qu'il semblait s'être calmé, ils le lâchèrent mais restèrent à côté, prêts à intervenir.

« - Maintenant que je suis calme, je peux l'éviscérer ?

« - Je crains, M. Potter, que vous n'ayez pas le droit de laisser libre cours à vos pulsions sauvages. A moins, bien évidemment, que vous ne souhaitiez passer quelques longues années en charmante compagnie à Azkaban. Si tel est votre envie, continuez. Mais dans le cas contraire, j'enlève 10 points à Gryffondor pour avoir agressé votre camarade et 10 autres pour avoir détérioré le matériel de l'école dans votre exhibition.

Rogue s'éloigna et Ron l'insulta de chauve-souris graisseuse. Mais Harry crut entendre, venant du Maître des Potions, « et plus 30 points pour avoir choisi un Serpentard ». Décidément, cet homme était imprévisible. Son intervention l'avait un peu modéré et il retourna à sa place après un dernier regard mauvais vers Creevey. Il se servit en jus d'orange et reposa si violemment le pichet que non seulement il se cassa, mais en plus le tremblement de la table fit se renverser plusieurs verres.

« - Harry, tu pourrais faire attention, j'ai failli me tacher par ta faute.

« - Pardon.

« - Tu devrais aussi faire attention à la table des Serpentards, Malefoy a reçu un hibou à l'instant. Avec une lettre verte.

« - C'est quoi une lettre verte ?

« - Problèmes. Ce sont des problèmes.

**------------------------------------------------------------------**

Harry se retourna discrètement vers Drago. Celui-ci parcourait des yeux la lettre, les lèvres pincées. Une fois sa lecture terminée, il posa le papier sur le banc, ferma les yeux, prit une grande inspiration et frappa la table de son poing avec une telle force qu'il laissa une marque dans le bois. Quand il se leva, Pansy voulut le retenir en lui tenant l'épaule mais il se dégagea en un geste brusque qui la fit lâcher prise. Il ramassa ses affaires et sortit rapidement de la salle, sous les regards curieux des élèves et légèrement inquiets des professeurs.

« - Hermione, c'est quoi une lettre verte ? Insista Harry

« - Je l'ai déjà dit Harry. Répondit Hermione, le nez plongé dans le journal qu'elle avait récupéré

« - En plus clair ? Persévéra le brun

« - C'est très varié. Ça peut être un convocation chez le juge, un avis d'expulsion, un avis de la banque. Ça peut être les Aurors qui ont arrêté ta mère ou le Ministère qui se saisit de tes biens. Enuméra la sorcière

« - D'accord j'ai compris le principe. Et à ton avis, pour lui c'est quoi ? Continua Harry

« - Peut-être tout à la fois. Conclut-elle

« - Tu penses que c'est en rapport avec le journal ? S'inquiéta le Gryffondor

« - Je ne crois pas aux coïncidences de ce type. Oui, pour moi c'est lié.

« - J'aimerais vraiment savoir qui est derrière toutes ces informations. Colin n'a fait que les photos, j'en suis certain.

« - Ne t'inquiète pas Harry, j'ai déjà commencé à chercher.

« - Merci Hermione.

Ils finirent de manger dans un calme relatif et se dirigèrent vers leur salle de cours … vers la leçon d'Histoire de la Magie. Arrivés devant la porte, Hermione entra et les deux garçons allaient la suivre lorsque Harry constata que Drago n'était pas en cour alors que Zabini y était. Il demanda à Ron de le couvrir et lui dit qu'il avait quelqu'un à voir. Le roux acquiesça et entra dans la pièce.

Harry courut jusqu'à son dortoir et fouilla sa malle. Il en sortit la carte des Maraudeurs et se rendit compte par la même occasion qu'il avait oublié sa cape d'invisibilité dans le chambre de Drago. Cela ferait au moins une bonne raison d'aller le voir. Equipé du parchemin il ressortit de la tour et commença à chercher le Serpentard blond. Il vit le nom de Malefoy apparaître dans les jardins, entrant dans la serre n°21. Il replia la carte, la rangea dans sa poche et se dépêcha d'aller le rejoindre.

Il poussa la porte de la serre et fut surpris de se retrouver au beau milieu d'une sorte de champ de fleurs. Seule une mince allée de pierre se dessinait à terre, le reste était recouvert de végétation, les plantes allant jusqu'à ses hanches à certains endroits. Harry avançait doucement, à l'affût du moindre bruit pouvant le renseigner sur la position du Serpentard. Un bruit sourd le fit se diriger vers le fond de la serre. Après quelques minutes, il vit enfin le garçon. Il était assis par-terre, la tête entre les bras, son sac à plusieurs mètres de lui, sali, et des dizaines de morceaux de papier vert jonchaient le sol. Sans rien dire, Harry s'assit près de Drago sans toutefois trop l'approcher. Il restait là, à regarder tout autour de lui. Le blond, qui avait d'abord décidé de l'ignorer, s'agaçait de son inaction. Il avait préparé toutes ses répliques mais encore fallait-il qu'il parle ! Ne pouvant tenir plus longtemps, il se redressa et fixa le brun.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Demanda hargneusement le blond

« - Je ne sais pas. Enfin si. Je veux savoir. Déclama le brun, posément.

« - Savoir quoi ? Interrogea Drago

« - Qui a fait ça. Pourquoi. Savoir si ça te dérange. Si tu veux démentir. Savoir ce que je dois faire maintenant. Répondit Harry

« - Me foutre la paix. Grogna le Serpentard

« - Pas tout de suite. Je veux que tout soit clair entre nous. Dit le rouge et or

Drago eut un rire moqueur

« - Quoi ? Tu veux savoir si on sort ensemble ?

« - Oui, j'avoue que c'est le genre de détails que j'aimerais savoir. Fit Harry, avec une insouciance feinte

« - Détails ? Détails ! Mais t'es vraiment con ou tu le fais exprès ? S'énerva Drago

« - Quoi ? Demanda Harry qui ne comprenait pas

« - Est-ce que tu sais au moins ce que je viens de perdre ? Non bien sûr tu ne le sais pas. Déclara le blond

« - Alors dis le moi. Réclama le Gryffondor

« - Je suis ruiné. Déshérité. Interdit au coffre Malefoy. Chassé du Manoir. Je ne porte même plus le nom des Malefoy !

Harry resta sous le choc. Drago cependant ne s'arrêta pas là.

« - Avec ce putain d'article, je ne suis plus rien !

« - Je suis désolé. Je … On va tout démentir. Ce n'est pas un problème. S'excusa Harry, piteusement, une boule de tristesse se formant dans sa gorge.

« - Mais tu ne comprends donc rien. As-tu seulement écouté ce que je t'ai dit ce matin ? Demanda Drago, irrité

« - Tu … Tu veux que je revienne. Répéta Harry

« - Exact. Et pourquoi d'après toi ?

« - Je n'en sais rien. Admit-il

« - Heureusement que je suis prévenu que tu es un Gryffondor. Si je veux te revoir c'est que … j'apprécie ta compagnie. Alors non, je ne veux pas démentir ce que ce torchon a publié. Et oui, si tu acceptes, nous sommes ensembles. Dit Drago, le rouge lui montant légèrement aux joues

« - On a vu des demandes plus romantiques, mais celle-ci me convient tout de même. Fut la réponse de Harry

« - Bien, maintenant que cette partie est réglée, si nous cherchions quelle peine infliger à cet informateur secret dès que Blaise et Granger l'auront démasqué.

« - Hermione et Zabini ?

« - Tu vas voir dans deux jours ils vont s'adorer.

« - Si tu le dis. Et … Pour toi ?

« - Pour moi ? Tu veux dire cette foutue lettre ? Ça fait longtemps que j'avais prévu le coup. Ma mère a versé les trois quarts du coffre familial dans un autre coffre au nom de Drago Sothis Black Sliver. J'ai largement de quoi vivre sans travailler. Et ma mère a repris les entreprises Malefoy en main, je pourrais en hériter. Expliqua Drago

« - Tu avais effectivement tout prévu.

« - Oui. Ça va faire étrange de ne plus s'appeler Malefoy, mais ce n'est pas plus mal.

« - Et pourquoi Sothis Sliver ?

« - Et bien … ce sont les initiales de Salazar Serpentard. Sothis veut dire Sirius en grec ; c'était le cousin préféré de ma mère. Et Sliver, c'est le nom qu'elle aurait porté si elle n'avait pas été mariée de force.

« - Que de significations … Tu n'as pas peur que je me serve de ce que tu me dis pour te faire du tort ?

« - Non. Je te fais confiance. Je ne devrais pas ? Taquina le blond

« - Si ! Je suis quelqu'un de confiance ! Répliqua aussitôt le brun

« - J'espère bien.

Drago se releva, épousseta sa robe, se tourna vers Harry et lui tendit la main. Ce-dernier l'attrapa et fut attiré contre le torse du blond, lequel embrassa son front, puis ses paupières, ses joues, son nez et enfin ses lèvres. Harry passa ses bras autour du cou de Drago tandis que celui-ci entourait sa taille pour le rapprocher encore un peu plus de lui. Harry commença à passer ses doigts dans les cheveux blonds, ce qui envoya de petites décharges de plaisir à leur possesseur, et sut qu'il ne pourrait plus se passer de ce geste.

La main de Drago descendit jusqu'aux fesses de Harry afin d'attirer encore plus ce corps tentant. Mais Harry fit cesser le baiser et se calant dans les creux de l'épaule du Serpentard, les ramena sur terre.

« - Je serais bien resté ici, comme ça, mais autant on peut sauter les cours de Binns, autant je préfère ne pas subir les foudres de Mac Gonagall. Exposa Harry

« - Mais au vu des évènements imprévus, humiliants et touchants profondément notre intégrité, nous pouvons passer quelques heures à nous remettre du choc qu'a causé cet horrible étalage de notre vie la plus privée. Lui répondit promptement son petit-ami.

« - Tu avais vraiment **tout** prévu. Déclara Harry, flattant l'ego du Serpentard

« - Un vrai Serpentard pense à tout. Avança fièrement le blond

Sur ce, le blond s'empara des lèvres du brun tout en déboutonnant sa chemise.

« - Incorrigible. Murmura-t-il

« - Insatiable … et gourmand. Mais tu as bien d'autres choses plus intéressantes à faire que de parler. Répondit Drago, de plus en plus bas tandis qu'ils descendaient sous le niveau des fleurs.

**The End**

**------------------**

Et maintenant, les Réponses aux Reviews !

**Vif d'or : **Tu as eu de la chance, je viens juste de terminer ce chapitre. Qu'en as tu pensé ? Bises

**Feylie : **Ravie que la conscience de Harry te plaise. Pour le phénix, je vais développer. Pour le grimoire … Je ne sais pas trop. Mais saches qu'une suite est belle et bien prévue, et que rien ne saurait me le faire oublier.

Saches aussi que chaque lecteur, chaque lectrice est important pour un auteur. En tout cas ta review m'a bien fait rire et j'ai bien remarqué les … allusions à mon titre lol.

J'espère que cette troisième partie t'a tout autant plu. Kiss

**Marion-moune : **Merci pour ta review. Et la suite arrivera le plus rapidement possible. Bisous

**Kimmy Lynn : **Merci pour tes compliments et tes encouragements. J'ai retrouvé la civilisation mais je reste toujours aussi lente à produire mes chapitres, désolé. J'espère que l'épilogue t'a plu. Bises

**Gaelle griffondor (ou Eileen Ana) : **Oui, c'est vrai, autant écourter lol. Merci de prendre la peine d'écrire ces deux trois mots. Kiss

**Ahalya : **Où va le phénix ? Je ne vais quand même pas dévoiler mon histoire ! (Surtout qu'elle n'est pas encore écrite héhé …) Merci de tes compliments, je suis ravie que l'histoire te plaise. J'espère avoir de tes nouvelles pour ce chapitre. Bisous

**Satya : **Merci de tes compliments, ils m'ont beaucoup touchés. J'espère que l'attente n'a pas été trop longue. J'espère aussi te revoir pour ce chapitre. Bises.

**Sahada : **Merci d'aimer et de reviewer. J'espère que cette troisième partie ne t'a pas déçue. Kiss

**Rubymoon316 : **Et bien, mon inspiration m'a dicté de faire un épilogue ET une suite, donc tout benef' pour vous lecteurs. Merci d'avoir reviewé, ça me fait vraiment plaisir. Bisous

**Didinette207 : **Merci d'aimer et d'avoir pris le temps d'écrire. Comme tu peux le voir, il y a non seulement un autre chapitre mais il y aura une suite, c'est certain. A la prochaine. Bises

**Marine Malefoy : **Ta patience n'a pas trop souffert ? J'espère que ça t'a plu. N'hésites pas à me laisser une review ;). Kiss

**Diabolik Angel : **Mais je suis heureuse que tu sois là ! Et je suis contente que tu ai aimé le lemon, ce fut difficile à écrire, mon tout premier en plus. Tu es gâtée, l'épilogue est long et il va y avoir une suite en plus ! Au plaisir de te revoir. Bisous

**Lovely A : **Et bien j'ai suivi tes conseils à la lettre … Ou plutôt mes idées et tes conseils se sont bien regroupés vu que c'étaient les mêmes lol. Je suis contente que le chapitre t'ai plu ; j'espère que celui-ci aussi. A bientôt. Bises

**Tite loutre :** Et bien voilà déjà un épilogue pour te faire patienter. Pas de phénix ici mais ça viendra. J'espère que tu continueras de suivre la fiction. Kiss

**BadAngel666 : **Et bien merci d'adorer. Ton vote a été pris en compte et je peux t'affirmer qu'il y aura un M-preg et tout comme tu dis. J'ai lu ton OS mais je ne crois pas avoir posté de review. Mea culpa. J'espère que cet épilogue t'a plu. J'attends tes commentaires. Bisous

**Alucard : **Tu as été déçue par le lemon ? Pourrais-je avoir plus de détails, afin de pouvoir m'améliorer ? Et pour Mattew … Il n'est pas non plus très présent dans ce chapitre ci. Mais je devrais me rattraper dans les suites.

Ta patience est sans limite ? Et bien c'est une bonne nouvelle parce que ma capacité à écrire lentement un chapitre dépasse tout ce que tu peux imaginer lol. Voilà déjà un petit épilogue (plus grand que les deux autres chapitres soit dit en passant) et la suite arrivera le plus vite que je pourrais l'écrire lol.

Merci d'avoir reviewé. Bises

**Crystal d'avalon : **T'as pas compris la toute fin ? Ça devrait s'éclaircir quand je mettrais la grande fiction en ligne. Merci pour tes compliments et ta review. A la prochaine. Kiss

**Inouko : **Au comble de la joie ? Et beh … Pas perverse pour un sou en effet mdr. Merci pour tes compliments.

Pour le phénix, en effet, comme pigeon voyageur on a vu plus discret. Pis vas essayer de faire passer un oiseau de deux mètres par une fenêtre pour hibou toi …

Et la suite, et bien c'est tout décidé : voilà l'épilogue et une fic arrivera dès que possible !

A la prochaine. Bisous

**Emélie : **Merci d'adorer. Par-contre, pour l'histoire de gars enceint … C'est mal partit vu qu'à priori c'est ce que je compte faire. Mais tu n'es pas obligée de lire ;). Merci pour ta review. Bises

**Lysanthius : **J'espère que tu as bien noté l'énorme effort que j'ai fait afin de te plaire : j'ai mis des incises et non les initiales du personnage qui parle. Et non, je ne suis pas allée fouiller les bouquins de Freud ou Descartes … Je suis quand même une feignante, faudrait pas que je fasse un trop grand effort intellectuel.

Ça me fait plaisir que tu considères que ma fic vaille la peine que tu t'y arrêtes. J'espère que cette suite t'a tout autant plue.

(Et j'ai aussi intégré l'omniscient … Ah là la je suis vraiment obéissante comme écrivain)

A la prochaine j'espère. Bisous

**Pitchounette : **Et bien tu es servie ; un épilogue et une suite. J'espère que l'histoire continue de te plaire. N'hésites pas à laisser une review ! Kiss

**Vert emeraude : **Merci d'adorer. Et j'espère que cette troisième partie t'a plue. A la prochaine. Bises

**Egwen Al' Vere : **Et bien j'espère que la suite n'a pas trop baissé de qualité quand même … Et que le choix que j'ai fait ne te déplaît pas trop non plus. Merci de ta review. See you again. Bisous

**Fliflou : **Et bien l'épilogue est fait, mais pour la naissance du bébé … Il va falloir être **très** patient lol. Je compte attendre un petit moment avant d'introduire la grossesse et le bébé. Merci de ta réponse. Kiss

**Loryah : **La grossesse n'est pas encore au menu du jour. Et qui te dit que c'est Ryry qui va porter l'enfant ? Merci de ta review. A la prochaine j'espère. Bises

**Kenken : **Mais il est bien ton pseudo … C'est juste qu'il rappelle des souvenirs à de nombreuses petites filles … Qui ont un jour joué à papa et maman avec Ken et Barbie … J'espère que cet épilogue t'a plu. N'hésites pas à reviewer. Bisous.

**Hedwigelol : **Merci d'avoir aimé et d'avoir pris le temps d'écrire. J'espère que la suite t'a plue. A la prochaine j'espère. Kiss

**Alinemcb54 : **Pas facile ton pseudo quand même … Faut pas être fatigué quand tu écris parce que sinon … lol Et oui Drago est un vélane. Même si je ne sais pas encore ce que ça va modifier dans son comportement lol. Merci de ta review. A bientôt j'espère. Bises

**Serpentis-draco : **Merci de ton commentaire. J'espère te revoir pour ce chapitre. Bisous

**Lou : **Et bien il y aura sans doute tout ce que tu as dit (mariage, grossesse, naissance) mais pas tout de suite. J'espère que cette troisième partie t'a plue. Merci d'avoir laissé une réponse. Kiss

**Crackos : **Merci pour tes compliments. J'espère que l'attente n'a pas été trop trop longue, et que ce que tu as lu en valait un peu la peine. N'hésites pas à reviewer. Bises

**Onarluca : **Merci pour tes encouragements. J'espère que cette suite t'a plue. A la prochaine. Bisous.

**Ingrid : **l'épilogue est arrivé aussi vite que j'ai pu. J'espère qu'il t'a plu. A la prochaine j'espère. Kiss

**Amy Keira : **J'espère que cet épilogue t'a tout autant plu. N'hésites pas à laisser une review ! Bises

**Ténébreux : **Le sage et le phénix ? Pour tout te dire je n'en sais rien, je n'ai pas encore planifié la suite. J'espère que tu vas continuer de me lire malgré que tu n'aimes pas trop les HP/DM. Bisous


	4. Note de l'Auteuse

Lectrices, Lecteurs ;

Tout d'abord, je vous serais extrêmement reconnaissante de bien vouloir déposer à l'entrée tous les objets contendants que vous aurez pu amener avec vous … oui, même ces pierres et ce cageot de légumes.

Je tiens à m'excuser du temps infiniment trop long que j'ai mis avant de donner de mes nouvelles … et du temps encore plus long que je mettrai avant de poster ne serait-ce qu'un minuscule bout de quelque chose.

Vous serez peut-être contents d'apprendre que j'ai retrouvé une certaine inspiration pour la suite de _Pote Potty_. Cependant, je subis en ce moment ce qui peut s'appeler communément … le calvaire de l'école. C'est à dire que je ne trouve plus le temps d'écrire, trop prise entre le lycée et mes moments de relâche. Pourquoi ne pas écrire pendant ces moments là me direz-vous ? Parce qu'ils ne durent pas assez longtemps pour que je puisse produire quelque chose de concret.

En fait les idées s'accumulent sans que je n'ai le temps de les retranscrire sur papier ; et les rares fois où je peux, ça n'arrange pas le problème car je dois encore ensuite les recopier sur l'ordinateur.

Quelle dure vie l'on mène.

Tout ça pour dire que je ne vous ai pas abandonné. J'ai écrit un OS assez long (pas du tout le même style que le précédent) et je me hâte de vous le faire parvenir, mais j'ai vraiment beaucoup écrit (pendant les vacances) et ça me prend du temps. J'espèreque vous ne serez pas trop ... dégoûtés de l'attenteni déçus.

En vous remerciant de votre attente, passée, présente et future,

Pirate OfHogwart


End file.
